Voyagers!: The Aurora Frequency
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: AU Story: Jeffrey Jones finds a ham radio that connects him to a man in trouble. This leads to complications as he figures out the truth of his own existence and the tragedy that changed his life. Inspired from the great, Time Travel film–'Frequency.'
1. The Life of Jeffrey Jones

**Voyagers: The Aurora Frequency**

**Chapter 1: The life of Jeffrey Jones**

**October 8****th**** 1987**

Seventeen-year-old Jeffrey Jones gazed out the window with his binoculars. He never would have thought that the Aurora Borealis would make an appearance in New York. He was glad his aunt Tricia lived away from the city and upstate in Saratoga. The bright lights of Manhattan might have definitely obscured the rare phenomenon. He made sure to note the date and time. He had all the lights turned off in the house to test its power and saw his notepad clear as day.

Keys rattled in the door and his aunt rushed inside, struggling with three grocery bags.

"Jeff, you home?"

"Hang on Trish, I'm coming!" He shouted from the living room.

"You better hurry, Jeff…I can't hold them much longer!"

Jeffrey ran in and grabbed two of the bags before they had a mess of cracked eggs on her peach carpet.

"Jeffrey, do you see it outside! It's wild! And two of my favorite colors, pink and purple!" She giggled and headed to the kitchen. "Please tell me you pulled out the chicken to defrost, I can't eat McDonald's again."

Jeffrey proudly picked up the package of cutlets. "Here ya go, ready for that great recipe you make. This time, I even mixed the ingredients for you."

He opened the fridge to show her the mixture and set up the pans and pot for the spaghetti. He put the water on boil.

"Chef of the future! Thanks, kiddo. You didn't forget the Parmesan cheese, right? It's mayo…"

"I know, Trish, mayo, pepper, Parmesan, and a pinch of lemon juice for an added kick. I mixed it all up. These cutlets are gonna be awesome."

Tricia De Lorenzo laughed as she hung up her suede coat by the front door. She tied her wavy, black hair into a loose ponytail. "Well, it seems like somebody's hungry around here! Just pour the breadcrumbs in that bowl, will ya?"

"Yes, _auntie!_"

Tricia opened the windows in the living room to let in the cool, October breezes. The illumination from the Borealis forced her to shield her eyes.

"I feel like ET is gonna come down or something, or I'm gonna be lifted straight up into outer space and made captive on an alien ship. Good think I'm not making mashed potatoes, you might start making mountains."

Jeffrey laughed. "I feel like that too! The news said it could last a week or more."

Tricia stuck her head in and went to the kitchen to wash her hands. She resumed making dinner. "I hope I can sleep with all this glowing, it's directly over our house."

Jeffrey stirred the spaghetti. "Don't be such an old grouch, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness the beauty of nature."

"I know. I have to remember to stop and smell the roses more often. But I'm smelling flowers and oils at the spa all day. You remember what it was like in the Manhattan, not a tree in sight unless you went to Central Park."

"Yeah, I remember." He said sadly.

Jeffrey thought of his father, Bill. He would have loved the Borealis and they probably would have been outside with the telescope and taking photos. Jeffrey couldn't remember where he put the camera last, and his aunt Elizabeth and her boyfriend Tom kept the telescope. Jeffrey knew why Tom _really_ wanted it; she lived directly across that stupid penthouse and didn't believe in curtains or shades.

"Oh yeah, don't call me old, Mister! I'm _only_ nine years ahead of you. I'm not ready for the nursing home yet." Tricia chided.

Jeffrey laughed deviously. "When you are, I get this house right?"

Tricia threw a cherry tomato at him and finished with the salad. She moved on to the garlic bread. "By the time that happens, _you'll_ be too old to keep it up anyway."

Jeffrey strained the spaghetti and turned the chicken in the oven. "Ten more minutes and I'm digging in!"

"Ha! Give it fifteen. Then put the bread inside too, and give it five minutes exactly. Last time you completely burned it."

"That's because I fell asleep."

"Yeah, and remember the pizza you left? I was scrubbing soot off the walls the next day. You nearly burned us out. You have to be more careful, Jeff. Big rule of cooking, don't leave it unless it's stew or soup and can simmer for hours."

"Alright, Julia Child." Jeffrey groaned. He set up the table for two, and then counted the places.

_"Umm,_ Tricia…Nicky's not coming tonight, is he?"

Tricia spooned the bubbling sauce into a serving bowl and brought it to the table with the salad and dressings. "No, he's very busy tonight. He's been busy a lot this week." She said.

Jeffrey noted the relief in her her voice. Tricia had been dating Nicky Rossini for one month, but he was definitely not the man for her. Jeffrey thought he was a nothing more than an elegant thug and he hated the way he always snooped around their house and barn. Nicky was tall, dark and handsome, but he couldn't understand what else his aunt saw in him. Sometimes he wondered if she was more afraid than anything else.

"Good, because he annoys me. He's always telling me to go to work for him and stuff."

"Jeff, he's not that bad. It would be good to have extra money in your wallet. It's only a car dealership. What about Colleen? She's been ogling you since freshman year."

"Colleen McKay? You really think she likes me?" Jeffrey asked, suddenly shy.

"_Likes_ you? That isn't the word! You're her Jeffy! Why don't you take her out to a movie or something? I think she's a pretty girl and she's_ funny_. A sense of humor is very important in a relationship."

"Jeesh, Trish, you act like I'm gonna marry her. Yeah, she is pretty, really big blue eyes and long, blonde hair. Hey, I did go out with her a few times."

Tricia went to his chair and draped her arms around his chest.

"You're right, but mostly with a group of friends. How are those mugs anyway, I haven't seem them in a while?"

"Aww, they're alright. You know something, I better hurry up and ask Colleen out, because Ricky had his eye on her for a while too."

"Oh, you mean the one born with the silver spoon in his mouth?"

"Yeah, the fair haired one." Jeffrey grumbled.

"Ha, I know Colleen prefers dark curly mop heads any day. Jeff, I don't want to pressure you, I just want to help you out of your shell. You're really doing great. Keep focused on what's most important to you. I think it's cool you're going for history major."

"Thanks Trish, I try. I'm not that shy. Not anymore."

"True. The debate team won because of your speech last year."

"That's right! I stuck it to them, I was glad to be on the negative side with that topic, slavery is a heavy issue."

"I loved your part on Harriet Tubman. You spoke as if you met the woman yourself."

"I guess her history intrigued me." Jeffrey smiled. He remembered studying for the talk so hard the night before that he dreamed he did meet her, and they talked over a campfire about slavery and all its evils. It was very vivid, almost like a recollection. But he never told that to Tricia.

Jeffrey watched Tricia putter back and forth around the big country kitchen as she prepared dinner. She finally sat across from him with a smile. Tricia was tan with large, near black eyes and altogether very pretty. She was Kathy Jones' baby sister. When his parents died she was still in college and couldn't take him in. Jeffrey's grandmother died the following year and left Tricia the summerhouse that would have went to _his_ parents.

Tricia saw this as an opportunity to get away from the hustle and bustle and she selflessly took Jeffrey and his dog, Ralph, with her. Tricia worked as a masseuse and cosmetologist at one of the upscale spas in Saratoga Springs. Jeffrey helped her with the bills by taking a part time job at the local supermarket; however, Tricia wanted him to focus on school. He was already preparing his college applications for next fall and many of the big ones expressed a keen interest.

After eating the tasty dinner and begging off the dishes, Jeffrey strolled around the old barns behind their house while giving Ralph his walk. Tricia didn't have much use for the barns, but Jeffrey loved to go into the smaller one to read and just meditate on things.

Tonight Ralph acted very strange and Jeffrey attributed it to the Borealis. Ralph kept barking, growling and chasing his tail in circles near the small barn. He didn't calm down until Jeffrey brought him out of the light and set him up to sleep in a darkened room.

**-Oo-**

Jeffrey made his way into the back of the barn and sat at a work desk. He had cleared it off and made it his own with a few books and small television set. He also put in a small cot. Jeffrey still had more cleaning to do. He spent fifteen minutes sweeping out the cobwebs and dust and decided to refurbish the space. As he moved a very heavy dresser, it kept scraping against a lump on the floor. He pushed it in the opposite direction until the space was cleared.

"Man, you need about three guys to move this thing! My arms hurt." He was still proud that he did it himself.

Looking down, he found a doorway to a passage that was camouflaged into the floorboards. A small hook had caused the scraping. He yanked the floor board up and waved his flashlight down. It was a whole other room.

Jeffrey climbed down the rickety ladder, being very careful not to put his foot on any weak spots. He didn't like the feeling that struck him. The air smelled musty, with a deep scent of decay. The room wasn't as big as he thought, about ten by ten feet, but a decent size for a cellar. The walls were dry and lined with cement and stacks of crates were mounted high. Jeffrey decided to rummage through them. He found nothing until he hit the bottom crate. Hidden within was an old Ham radio, in near perfect condition.

Jeffrey pulled it out gently; it was partially covered with a small quilt. He knew how to work these. His father used to have one similar and his grandfather had operated them when he worked for a radio station back in the forties and fifties. This model looked even older than that era. He was careful not to dismantle the parts or bounce it around. The copper coils and black and white dials were still firmly in place on the wooden breadboard. When he dug into further, he found a transmitter hook up and headphones.

_"Wow! _This is totally awesome!" He exclaimed. "It probably won't get any frequency but it's worth a shot." Jeffrey carefully placed his find back in the crate, making sure the quilt cushioned it on the sides.

The wooden floor inside the room was coated in dust, but he noticed a section that appeared to be re-boarded. When he moved the flashlight around, he saw an odd swatch of cloth lying in the far left corner. He picked it up, it was frayed and red with multicolored threading. It resembled a sort of sash. His foot kicked something firm and it clanged against the wall. It was a brass colored belt buckle and he examined the design. A spread-winged eagle was sculpted in the center.

"This is the National Emblem." He muttered. "Interesting."

It may have belonged to his grandfather, but it seemed like his grandparents didn't even know this room existed. Jeffrey's grandparents weren't the original owners of the farmhouse and had only vacationed twice before ill health struck them. The house lay empty until Tricia came during her time off and worked on cleaning it out.

His grandfather used to tell him that the house was a haven for gangsters. Aside from the Spas, Saratoga Springs was a hot-spot for illegal gambling and infamous for its racetrack. He often joked that Meyer Lansky and Lucky Luciano stashed all their illegal earnings on the property, but it was never fully recovered. On a whim, Jeffrey was tempted to check the floorboards of the hidden cellar, but he left it alone.

If he found the money, he wouldn't be able to keep it. It would have to be returned to the city and he would at best get a measly reward. The wall where he found the sash and buckle was discolored at the bottom, as if someone had scrubbed it clean. He stared at the floor, trying to make out the small, dark splotches ingrained in the wood.

A queasy feeling hit him. If this house once belonged to gangsters, then they may have hidden more than money. Jeffrey stood up quick. He wiped off his jeans and rushed to the ladder. There was nothing to freak out over, but his gaze wandered back to the mismatched floorboards. He picked up the crate and ascended the ladder.

He locked the cellar tight. "No way! There are no bodies buried down here!" He said aloud. But he wasn't convinced.

He glanced at his clock and groaned. It was nearing midnight and he had school, but it was Friday. He put the crate on his work desk and secured the outside locks when he left.


	2. Anybody out there?

**Voyagers: The Aurora Frequency**

**Chapter 2: Anybody out there?**

**October 9th 1987**

The day couldn't end fast enough for Jeffrey. His school schedule was light since he passed all his hard subjects in earlier semesters. Right after classes, he had to rush to work. He didn't mind being a cashier, but it was so tedious. He tried to keep it interesting by making conversation with the customers; many could talk your ear off, but some just wanted to get their groceries and leave–and they were rude about it too. Jeffrey enjoyed meeting new people, but it was often the same old faces on his checkout line. His shift finally ended at eight o' clock. His friends were going out skating, but he didn't feel like tagging along, even though Colleen would to be there. She would be disappointed, but he promised himself that he would make it up to her. Jeffrey often found it difficult to be lighthearted with his peers, his thoughts were always drifting toward grander prospects and he often preferred solitude.

Tricia went on a date with Nicky and left Jeffrey money to order food and the phone numbers where she would be on the refrigerator. This surprised him, but she was still up in the air with her relationship. Nicky was smooth talking and insanely charming, but Jeffrey felt a sinister vibe from him. He didn't want to upset Tricia with his opinions, but he decided that they would have to talk about him very soon.

Jeffrey made a turkey and cheese sandwich instead of ordering. He brought the hero and a small cooler with cokes and snacks to the barn. The Aurora Borealis was even brighter tonight, and the news reports said that it would continue until atmospheric conditions readjusted to normal. Jeffrey completed the little bit of homework he had while he ate.

He was anxious to test the radio frequencies on the old receiver. After delicately cleaning the parts, he turned on the switch and adjusted his dials. The current surged faster than he imagined and the vacuum burned so bright, he was afraid it would shatter. He let it lie for a few minutes and nothing happened.

_"Auuughhhh! What the heck?" _

He pulled off the headphones when a screeching transmission broke through and pierced his eardrums. It was as clear as if it were built yesterday. Still, this was not a CB radio and he wondered if his broadcast would get _anywhere_. He adjusted the microphone a foot away from the receiver.

"This is…_uhh_…_Green Light Kid_ calling in, is anybody out there?" Jeffrey wanted to kick himself. What kind of stupid name was that and where had he heard the phrase before? Maybe a comic book.

He felt foolish; nobody used these relics anymore. He hoped he didn't direct some big, dirty, trucker to the house. He picked up nothing but dead air for five minutes, no matter how many times he turned the dials. At one point he was convinced he heard a man's voice, but it was distant and garbled.

He was about to give up when the same voice sounded through the headphones.

_"Hello…Hello… anybody there?" _The voice was deep, but whoever it was, spoke in hushed tones. _"Anybody? Does this thing even work? I need help. I'm trapped. They have my kid hostage. Hello?"_

Jeffrey's eyes widened and he picked up the microphone fast. "Hello, can you read me? This is the Green Light Kid! I've picked up your transmission, over!"

The voice on the other line came through clearer_. "Green Light Kid? Interesting name. Listen, I need your help! I'm not sure where I am, but it smells like a barn or something. I'm in some sort of cellar and I can't get out. I got big trouble. I…hello…hello?"_

Another wave of static interrupted their communication. Jeffrey sat up alarmed. Where was this man? He had to find out so he could call the police. He tapped the button again.

"Hello? Come in! I lost you, what's the trouble? I want to send some help."

Jeffrey finally found the perfect setting and the frequency was clean save for a small hissing noise. He tried to remain as calm as possible, the way the police dispatchers handled their calls.

"You said you were in a barn? In a cellar, where? Can you still hear me?"

_"Yes, it's clear again. I don't know where. My kid and I, we __ just __kinda stumbled here. We're in New York, I heard my captors say Saratoga Springs or something like that. It's pretty rural, I'd say."_

The transmission was local, which was good news. Jeffrey doubted it would have gone beyond the town anyway.

"I'm in Saratoga too! Do you have an address?"

_"I don't know the number, it's some kind of big, white farmhouse with two barns in the back…that's where they dragged me. I'm in the smaller one."_

"Okay, you said something about your kid, where do they have him?" Jeffrey gulped and glanced around. His description sounded exactly like his own house, but there were many farmhouses of the same sort in the area.

The man was frantic. _"I'm not sure! He's probably in the house. I don't think they'll hurt him; they don't seem the type. Ya know, sharp suits and all, but ya never can tell, they had guns! These guys work for Lucky Luciano! Apparently he's a big shot around here."_

Jeffrey looked at the radio incredulously. What was this guy talking about? "Hey, stop kidding around!"

_"What? I wouldn't kid about something like this…kid. I'm only telling you what's going on here."_

"Look, Lucky Luciano died in nineteen sixty-two. He's buried in St. John's Cemetery in New York; I've seen his grave-site."

There was a brief silence and then the man finally spoke again, aggravation crept into his tone_. "No he's NOT dead, he's alive and well, shooting craps and rigging horse races with Meyer Lansky as a business partner! You're obviously mistaken. Maybe it was another gangster."_

Jeffrey thought the man was really off his rocker. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Is this a practical joke? I bet Sam put you up to this, he's always doing stupid stuff like this."

_"Sam? Who's Sam? Sam Clemens?"_

"Sam Clem…_pfft!_ What does Mark Twain have to do with this? Okay, maybe this isn't Sam's joke."

_"What could I say that would make you believe me? Lucky and Meyer brought me here and…"_

"I don't need a history lesson about those two. Meyer Lansky died in January, nineteen eighty-three. You _can't _tell me he's there with you!"

_"Well, he's not, but Luciano is and he's as murderous as ever! I can't believe it, first Babe Ruth, now this!" _The man grumbled.

"Babe Ruth? Don't tell me, he's outside playing catch with your kid right now?" Jeffrey said sarcastic.

_"No, __WISEGUY, he's not here! Never mind about him. If you can't help me, then I'll find someone else!"_

"Hey man, I didn't say I _wouldn't_ help you, and I doubt you'll pick up another frequency. I think you need to _can it_ with the jokes and get serious. Are you really trapped in some cellar and are mobsters _really_ holding your kid?" Jeffrey demanded.

_"CAN IT? Now you sound JUST LIKE my kid."_ The man fell somber. _"Look, I never lie, okay? I really need help out of here; they put some kind of block over the cellar door. Must have been a heavy piece of furniture or something. There is no way I am getting out just yet. I was fortunate enough to find this radio thing in some crates. I don't know when they're coming back for me or if they ever plan to. I'm gonna keep working on this door. If I keep pushing, eventually I might be able to move this. I…"_

A long string of static and jumps interrupted their transmission. Every hair on the back of Jeffrey's neck stood up. He tore off the headphones and backed away from the radio. Something was very wrong. He ran to the window and peeked out, but he didn't see a soul, not by the house, nor across the tiny highway into the woods. Was somebody watching him this whole time? He shuddered to imagine and ran to his cot, pulling out a wooden bat from underneath. This was ridiculous; it had to be a coincidence. How did this guy just happen to find a Ham radio the same way he did?

Jeffrey lowered the bat, realizing he was holding it above his head and ready to swing out. He went back to the desk and tapped the transmitter again, playing with the knobs. He put the headphones on.

"Hello? You listen to me, and _listen good!_ I don't know who you think you are, but so help me if you are watching my house, I will find you and it's not gonna be pretty! _Who_ are you…better yet, _what_ are you, some kind of ghost or invisible man? _I_ _live_ in a white farmhouse with my aunt. _I_ _have_ two barns in my yard and I've been in the smaller one for the last few hours cleaning up. I had to move a very heavy oak dresser to make room for myself and found a hidden cellar. When I went down, _I _found a Ham radio inside a crate, it's pretty old, but obviously, it's working! If you're trying to scare me, it's not gonna happen, so knock it off and tell me the truth!" Jeffrey shouted.

The static hissed and the man's voice returned_. "Oh smoking bat's breath! Kid, the more I talk to you, the more you sound like my kid, same smart mouth!"  
_

"Oh, yeah!"

_"YEAH!"_

"Well, unless your kid is named Jeffrey Jones, he's _not_ me!"

There was an abrupt silence and then the man nearly growled into the receiver._ "Don't you dare play tricks with me! Jeffrey Jones is MY kid, and he's only thirteen. How old are you?"_

"Excuse me? _I'm_ Jeffrey Jones, and I'm seventeen years old. _You_ are certainly not my father. His name was Bill, and he wouldn't have hidden himself spooking people and pretending to be trapped in cellars!"

_"How did you know Jeffrey's father's name?"_

"What are you talking about? William Steven Jones is my father! Bill and Kathy Jones were my parents. They died when I was eleven years old in nineteen…"

"_Eighty-two, in a camper crash."_ The man cut him off, his voice more sympathetic. _"You were in the back reading comics and your father fell asleep at the wheel. He crashed into some trees and you got out and tried to get help, but no one would stop. The camper went up in flames and you tried everything you could but…they were trapped. Jeffrey told me the whole story on the beach in Kitty Hawk."_

"Stop it! How do you know all this?"

_"Because you told me! If you ARE Jeffrey, you would remember that, and me! What is going on here?"_

Jeffrey grabbed his mouth and forced back tears. This wasn't possible. This man on the other end of the radio could not have known those details, only his closest friends and Tricia did. He picked up the microphone with shaking hands.

"I…I…I _don't_ remember you and I've never been to Kitty Hawk! I don't even know who you are, or how you know about the accident, but you better quit it! What's _your_ name?"

_"P… as... B… g…"_

"Repeat that, I can't hear you!"

"_I sai… d… Phin…. as… B… og…PHINEAS BOGG. I am a time traveler, I'm a VOYAGER!"_


	3. It's a matter of trust

**Voyagers!: The Aurora Frequency**

**Chapter 3: It's a matter of trust**

**Saratoga Springs, New York, October 9****th,**** 1933**

The shock that he was speaking to Jeffrey Jones in the future rendered him speechless. Phineas wanted to believe that the young man on the other end _was_ Jeffrey, he was so insistent and had the same personality. His voice became deeper, but he faintly heard the tone of the boy he once was, the boy he was traveling with now. Phineas ventured another question.

"Please, tell me the full date and where you are exactly."

"_It's October, 9__th__ 1987, eleven-thirty pm, exactly. I'm in Saratoga Springs, New York. I'm not giving you any more than that, okay? I don't know you, and I can't trust you. What is the full date out there, Phineas Bogg?"_

Phineas bristled at the condescending tone of _this_ Jeffrey. He exhaled and shifted his position. He had recently woken up from the pistol whipping Lucky gave him over an hour before. His legs ached from sitting cross-legged so he scooted against the cement wall and stretched them out. After nearly two days of captivity, the atmosphere stifled him. He would have to have to think of a plan to get fresh air very soon.

"It's the same date, kid. I know this all sounds unbelievable, but you have to trust me. I _am_ your friend; we've been traveling together for two years."

"_If that's true, then tell me how we met, huh?"_

"I saved Jeffrey Jones from a fall out his window after I crash-landed into his apartment in nineteen eighty-two. He…_you_… had a dog! A dog named Ralph! Ralph ate my guidebook in the struggle and that's how you fell."

_"And you really dove after me? What are you, Superman? Can you fly?_" Jeffrey asked.

"No, I just did it on impulse, I took a huge chance believe me." Phineas answered, reflecting on that moment in time. "It was so fast, but I remember your face, and how terrified you were as you plummeted. I'll never forget it."

_"Well, thanks, I guess, but why couldn't you just bring me back home?"_

My omni only goes up to nineteen-seventy, so there was no way to bring him…_you, _back to your own time zone."

Jeffrey's nervous laughter rang in Phineas' ears. _"Oh sure! You expect me to believe that you're a time traveler? What's an omni, your time travel device? How do you know about my dog?"_

"I know because I saw him! He's a big, brown, furry thing with a lot of teeth, and, yes it _is_ my time travel device. The omni is made of brass and looks like a compass with a globe, a bunch of turn dials, dates and two lights, red and green."

_"Now that sounds like something out of H.G. wells! The furry thing sounds like Ralph, TWO points for you…"_

"H.G. Wells? He was kind of a clumsy bookworm, I had to tell him about the secret of the Voyagers, and he wanted to create a story or something. Never mind, look, at this rate I should be batting a thousand! Why don't you believe me?"

"_Wells wrote a story called 'The Time Machine' and your omni sounds like his version, but his hero sat inside it. Come on, everyone knows two points is BASKETBALL. Why should I believe you? Would you believe me if I were you?"_

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be so rude about it." Phineas grumbled.

_"Hey, look, I'm a New Yorker, that's what we're known for, and we don't trust people easily. You're probably some weirdo who's watching my house and trying to cop a peep at my aunt Tricia. Every guy within miles thinks she's gorgeous!"_

"Jeesh, kid! Lighten up. I don't know your aunt Tricia! You've only told me about that other one, Elizabeth! I…Gorgeous? _Say_, what does _Tricia_ look like?" Bogg smacked his forehead. This was a dire emergency and there he was as _usual_, thinking of women. "Never mind! Um…"

It was too late, he had sparked Jeffrey's anger. "_What! Wouldn't you like to know? Trish is my mother's little sister. They're Filipino and Italian. She's got long, black hair, and big dark eyes. She's five foot six and guys think her figure is hot. There, are you happy? Don't get TOO happy!"_

"Hey, watch what you say, kiddo! I may admire lots of women, but I'm still a gentleman."

_"Whatever. A guy's a guy. Okay, now you're really freaking me out. Elizabeth lives in Manhattan, there's no way you could know about her! Aww, jeesh! I can't believe I'm saying all this! If you ARE a time traveler, what's your purpose then? You just jump around through history? That would really screw things up!"_

"Thanks for the description, Tricia sounds lovely…and _No_, a Voyager's purpose is to keep history on _track_. I mentioned the two lights on the omni. When one's blinking red, it means history's wrong, when the other rings green, it means we accomplished our mission and history is going on course."

_"Well isn't that so quaint! Red, light, green light, 1,2,3. So, what color is your omni now?"_

"It's red!"

_"Why? What's wrong in the history of Saratoga?"_

"Jeffrey knew…apparently Luciano and Lansky have a guy named Thomas E. Dewey hostage and he's…"

Phineas sensed he had captured Jeffrey's interest as his voice grew more excitable._ "I know about him. He was Governor of New York in the forties. Before that he was a prosecutor and kicked butt during the prohibition era. Lucky Luciano stopped a hit on him because he was afraid that the FBI would go after the entire Mafia. Dewey was originally after Dutch Shultz, another gangster who wanted him killed. Luciano stepped in and had SCHULTZ killed in a barroom bathroom in New Jersey."_

Phineas was amazed. His explanation of Thomas Dewey was nearly identical to little Jeffrey's. He had to get the rest of the story.

"That's almost exactly how you said it to me when we got here, kid!"

_"Really? I knew all that at 13…oh wait, I did. I aced the Prohibition era exams back then."_

"Yeah? I wouldn't doubt it. You're doing great, Jeff."

_"Thanks!"_

Phineas urged him on, trying to make him forget all the craziness of their situation. _His_ Jeffrey loved to display his knowledge and this one was no different. "So, if Luciano more or less…_saved_…Dewey's life, then why would he take him hostage?"

That was one question little Jeffrey wasn't sure about and it had to be the answer to the red light. "Come on, please just humor me."

_"Okay, well, Lucky probably did it because Dewey turned his attention on prosecuting HIM after Schultz was killed. Dewey was successful and brought down Murder, INC. a Mafia run murder-for-hire organization. I guess now somewhere along the way, Luciano and Lansky teamed up and decided to kidnap him."_

Phineas cheered through the microphone. "That makes perfect sense!"

_"This is so weird! I don't understand how history can mess up like this?"_

"Just trust me…it does! I don't really know the ins and outs of it either, but it's my job to fix it…and…now it's yours too."

Jeffrey went quiet for a moment and then spoke seriously_. "I don't know what it is, but something is clicking in my head and telling me to believe you. It's like…like I went through these things with you, but completely forgot them. Great, now you probably think I'm a weirdo. Okay, we're even."_

"Jeff, I'd never think that of you. I want you to remember, but I understand why you can't. I just don't have time to explain it all."_  
_

Phineas thought back to the trial with Drake. If he had been banished, Headquarters would have sent Jeffrey home without his memories of being a Voyager. That was a strict code policy. It was all too much to try and explain to older Jeffrey right now. A frightening thought came to him. What happened to him now that Jeffrey grew up? Considering the circumstances he didn't have to ponder too hard. Death stared him in the face.

_"All right, Bogg, If that's the case, then I need to help you as best I can from here!"_

All the tension between them dissipated. "There you go, Jeff! Always ready and willing, that's why you're a great Voyager!"

"_You know what, Bogg?"_

"What?"

"_I always loved the whole concept of time travel. I've learned about the possibilities of it in science class, read about it, watched it in movies and stuff, but I had no idea it existed for real. I… I guess if all this is real, I would be proud to be a Voyager!" _He admitted.

"And I'm proud to call you my partner."

There was a brief silence and Phineas suddenly chuckled over the transmitter.

_"What's so funny?"_

"I just realized You called me _Bogg."_

_"Yeah...that's your name, isn't it?"_

"True, but I said, it's_ Phineas_ Bogg…my Jeffrey automatically calls me by my last name…and so do you."

_"It just came out that way."_

Phineas wished he could reach through the radio and give him a hug. Jeffrey Jones always managed to pull through for him during the rough spots.

"_Okay, if we want to get that light green we need to get down to business. I bet Luciano and Lansky are wondering if they should kill Dewey or not, because it would STILL bring attention to the Mafia. It all fits! My grandpa was right; this house was a gangster hideout! Since those two are there anyway, Saratoga would be a great place to hide Dewey's body! Mobsters are always dumping their victims upstate. Heck, my barns would be perfect! Uhh…not that it should happen at all…I mean…"_

"Don't worry, Jeff, I know what you mean. I have to save him and _you!_ A Voyager never leaves a red light when it's in their power to fix it. Those two mugs they hired to do the dirty work mean serious business. I don't know them but I heard one being called Louie and he called the other guy, _Rossini_."

Phineas gasped, his chest unexpectedly felt constricted.

_"Hey, Bogg, what's wrong? You sick?"_

"No, but it's practically airtight down here. I need to get air or else I might suffocate!"

Phineas tried not to panic; it would only cause him to lose air quicker. He looked around, and then pulled off his belt and held it up by the buckle.

_"Bogg, please answer me!"_

"I'm still here, kid! Stay on the line. I just need to make a hole in this doorway."

_"That's good! Then you can put your mouth to it and breathe in!"_

Phineas put down the earphones and climbed on the ladder. He was dizzy and nearly slipped. All his weight fell upon one beam and it cracked in half, falling to the floor. The doorway was thick, but he managed to find a rotted wood section and dug furiously. After a few minutes, he broke through until the hole was big enough to fit his index finger. It wasn't enough for air. He started plucking at the wood.

"_Owww! _Bat's breath!"

_"Bat's breath? Hey, what's going on in there?"_

"I just got a few splinters that's all, but I did it! I made a hole!" He shouted triumphantly.

Phineas tossed the belt into a corner and put his mouth over the opening. He heaved drafts of air. The dust from the floor above the cellar nearly choked him, but his aching lungs revived. He went back to the ham radio.

"That worked, Jeff. I'm okay now, just getting a little parched down here, and starved."

_"Alright! Oh, but that's not good either…okay, now we have to … hold on! I hear voices … I'll be back!"_

"Okay, but hurry. I don't know how much longer we can hold this connection."_  
_

**-Oo-**

**1987**

Jeffrey set the headphones down and ran to the barn window. He had thought he heard a car pull up a few minutes earlier. He saw Nicky and Tricia on the porch and they didn't look too happy.

_"Hey kid, you still there? Is something wrong?"_

"I'm here. My aunt just came home with her loser boyfriend. I don't trust him, I gotta go meet her."

_"Hey, you be careful! Don't try any smooth moves. I wish I was there, I'd send him packing."_

"I bet you would! Tricia would love that. I Gotta run!"

He left the barn and ran to the back door of his house. Upon entering, he raced upstairs to his room. Ralph stuck his head out of the doorway and growled.

"What's the matter, boy? Did that jerk wake you up? I know, come on, we have to go for another walk."

Jeffrey grabbed his leash tight and they bounded down the steps. Commanding Ralph to sit, he tried to listen.

**-Oo-**

"No, Nicky, I can't. Jeffrey's home, it's not right." Tricia shoved Nicky as he moved her closer against the door.

"So what? He's not a baby. You've been putting me out for a long time, what gives, Tricia? I thought you liked me?"

"I do like you…but…" Tricia's gaze wandered away from his face, but Nicky grasped her chin.

"But what? You don't trust me? You know, I've been getting that vibe from you after the first few dates. What's the matter with you? I'm not good enough?"

Tricia swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me like that! You're hurting me."

He instantly fell apologetic and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to do that. I had a tough day at work and I shouldn't take my anger out on you."

"No, you shouldn't. That's not the way to impress a woman. Look, if you want, we can go back to your place and…"

Nicky cut her off stridently. "_NO!_ What's wrong with here? I love it, I feel like I'm back in the past. I've been meaning to tell you that I'm a pretty handy guy. I noticed this place needs a lot of repairs. Tell you what, why don't I come back first thing tomorrow and start fixing it up? How's that sound?"

Tricia didn't know what to say to him. Right now, she just wanted him to leave and never come back. "I don't know, I had plans and …"

Nicky laughed and gritted his teeth. "There you go again, being wishy washy! What's wrong with you?"

Tricia moved away angry. "Stop saying that to me. There is nothing _wrong_ with me! Maybe, there's something _wrong _with you, and maybe I'm sick of this relationship! It's not going anywhere, Nicky. I'm sorry. Now, please, just go home."

Nicky's face darkened and as she fumbled for her house keys he grabbed her wrist. "What did you say to me?"

"Hey, let me go!"

Jeffrey flung the door open and Ralph barked furiously. Nicky jumped backwards and nearly tripped down the porch steps.

_"Woah!_ Watch that mutt, will ya?"

"He's not a mutt, his name is Ralph and he doesn't like you…neither do I! Get off our property, now." Jeffrey demanded.

Ralph continued barking and tried to lunge for him. Nicky put his hands up and headed toward his car.

"Alright, you know what? Forget you, Tricia! I don't need this crap from you or your stupid nephew! I'm outta here!"

Jeffrey felt very bad when he saw his aunt crying. He came down the porch, keeping Ralph a few feet ahead of him.

"That's right, Nicky! Get outta here and stay out! You don't deserve a woman like Tricia. My aunt _doesn't_ need you and she can do _way_ better." A funny thought came to Jeffrey and even though he didn't know what he looked like, he somehow imagined Phineas Bogg being the 'better' in that statement.

Nicky made a move to slug Jeffrey. Jeffrey ducked and Ralph jumped up and clawed at his leg.

"Nicky! Stop it! Leave us alone." Tricia bellowed from the porch.

_"Oww!_ _Damn!_ That dog needs to be put to sleep! I'm leavin' already! You're lucky I don't come back and shoot him!"

Nicky hopped into the front seat of his car, his mind reeled. He had to find a way to get into that house and those barns.

"See you soon, kiddo!"

He sped down the pitch-dark highway and Ralph growled and pawed at his tire treads. Jeffrey tugged him away and ran to hug Tricia.

"I'm sorry, Trish. Did he hurt you?"

"No, not really, just my pride a little. You were right, Jeffrey. I never should have trusted him. I got the idea you didn't like him but I knew you didn't want to say anything to protect my feelings. I feel like such a dummy."

She sniffled into his shirt and he patted her back. "Don't ever feel that way. Nicky turned on the charm fast, and you didn't completely trust him either."

Tricia looked up at him bewildered. "How do you know that?"

Jeffrey laughed. "Because, you left me all the contact numbers. I know when you usually go on a date you never do that, you always _call _me, instead."

Tricia shrugged and laughed too. She pulled at his curls. "You got me! Jeff, I'm sorry. I have to stop being so irresponsible. For now on, you get all the contacts."

"Good! I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you, Tricia."

"I love you too, little bambino."

Jeffrey flushed. "Trish, I hate that name!"

"Too bad too sad. You'll always be mine and grandma's little bambino."

Tricia grabbed Ralph's leash and smiled. "Hey, I'll put him to bed for you. I just want to get into a hot shower and fall dead to the world."

Jeffrey remembered that he left Bogg hanging on the radio. "Thanks, I'll be right back, I have to lock up the barn."

**-Oo-**

Jeffrey ran to the barn and hurried over to the radio. He put on the headphones, but couldn't get Bogg on the transmission; it was mainly static on the line. He kicked at his chair.

_"Oh man!_ What if something happened to him?"

He packed up the Ham radio and was about to leave when something strange caught his eye. He rushed to the cellar doorway and fell on his knees. He ran his fingers over the jagged hole and grabbed his mouth astonished, remembering what Bogg had said on the receiver.

_"I'm still here, kid! I just need to make a hole in this doorway."_

A deep fear gripped Jeffrey and goosebumps prickled his arms. He grabbed his flashlight and rushed down. He made it past four planks when his foot hit air. He tripped over a crate and stumbled to the ground. He shined his flashlight on the ladder, an entire plank had rotted and was lying cracked on the floor.

"No way! I didn't do that! _I didn't! But..._Bogg had to climb the ladder in order to make the hole. That's weird…I remember it_ was _broken like that."

He waved the light anxiously over the room. The crates were now scattered about. "This is insane! It all has to be true!"

Jeffrey felt a pinch in his jean pocket. He pulled out the belt buckle he had found earlier. The entire right corner of the buckle was scraped and dulled and flecks of bronze had peeled off.

"He must have used the buckle to burrow into the wood."

Jeffrey grasped the ladder to steady himself as all the doubts melted away. He was truly communicating with this man, Phineas Bogg, _in the past_. He was ready to climb out when he noticed the the ground. He let out a yell and fell into the walls, cowering down. The thick, dust was shifting and moving a few feet away, it blew around forming letters. Finally, he was able to make out words crudely carved into the floorboards.

_'WHERE R U, KID?'_


	4. The big boss

**Voyagers!: The Aurora Frequency**

**Chapter 4: The Big boss**

**Saratoga Springs, October 10th, 1933, 12:30am**

_"If you're blue and you don't know where to go to, why don't you go to where Harlem sits, puttin' on the Ritz!…That's where each and every Lulu Bell goes, every Thursday evening with her swell beaus, rubbing elbows!…"_

Jeffrey had spent the last half hour listening to jumpy radio tunes and writhing himself out of the ropes the two goons used to tie him up. He was held captive for nearly two days, only being allowed freedom to relieve himself and let him eat from their greasy, Italian foods. It was a shock learn that this was the house his grandparents would buy in the future. That was why it felt so familiar.

He was held hostage in the guest room he had used the last summer he was here. Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky were off on business at the casinos. They expected to bring in huge earnings from their fixed games and apparently this was the hideaway for all the cash. Luciano was still up in arms over what to do with Thomas Dewey and had an added frustration when he and Phineas landed on the premises. Jeffrey hoped Phineas still had the omni, more importantly, he just prayed he was still alive.

_"Now, Eadie was a sucker for a bottle and a glass, but in spite of everything the gal had class! Oh Eadie was a lady, though her past was shady! Eadie had class with a capitol K!"_

Ethel Merman's bombastic vocals echoed down the hall singing a bawdy song about how great Eadie was. Meanwhile, the gangsters fought over spades and pretzels. Jeffrey slipped from the ropes and ran to the doorway. He had seen them take Phineas out of the house toward the barn.

"What if he starved?" No, that wouldn't happen yet, but he would need water and food soon.

His master plan was to get to the kitchen grab a jug of water and lift one of the sausage, mozzarella and red pepper heroes they had warming in the oven. He had to get _some_ kind of sustenance to his friend. It was the only thing he could think to do. It was risky to leave Dewey at the mercy of these brutes, but Jeffrey was no match for two men with weapons. Jeffrey thought they were both idiots, but Louie Montello had more heart than Antonio Rossini.

Jeffrey decided against using the stairway. He remembered the creaking noises were deafening, especially the sixth step down. He secured himself on the banister and slid fast. He caught himself before he crashed to the floor. The poker game was getting more heated, as was Rossini's temper with Louie.

"Damn, Lou! If this were cash, I'd be Apple Annie right now! Let me see those cards!"

He dropped the cigar from his lips and reached over the table, but Louie clutched the cards to his chest.

"No way, Tony! This is just my winning streak. Leave me alone, will ya! Watsamata, can't take the heat?"

"Oh, you're a hoot! A real scream! Gimme those cards!" He demanded again, getting up from the chair. "Better yet, lift up yer sleeve!"

Louie rose from his chair defiantly. "I ain't liftin' up anything! This ain't no peep show! I'm not a cheater."

Rossini pulled his jacket open to reveal his gun. "Oh, you're gonna lift alright, or else I'll pump ya full of lead!"

Louie's sallow, blue eyes widened and he scratched his head. _"Jeesh!_ Alright already! Here! Can't you take a joke?"

Louie reluctantly let fall the two aces from each sleeve and Rossini's countenance flared. He lunged across the table and pulled Louie up to his face. Jeffrey took the chance and raced across the dining room hall into the kitchen. He almost felt bad for Louie, who was literally pleading for his life over a few sourdough sticks. Jeffrey couldn't worry himself with that. He slid into the kitchen and grabbed the water jug and sandwich. He found a paper bag and shoved it inside, then rifled through the drawers and took two candles and some matches. He had a clear exit to the back door.

"Tony! Tony!_ I swear!_ I never cheated in the real games; ya know they always made us take off the jackets and stuff! How could I with Lucky's eyes on us every minute? I was just playing with ya, honest!"

Rossini lowered his gun and finally released his shirt. Louie slumped into the seat. "Besides, we got bigger problems on our hands! I wanna know what we're gonna do with these other two."

Rossini smiled viciously. "The big boss has plans for Prince Charming down there, he's gonna pay for crashin' our party. Ya know it was kinda funny how Lucky seemed to know them."

Louie's face lit up with recognition. "Wait a minute! That's where I remember him. Lucky was seein' that broad, Cleo and we had a hit on Babe Ruth, it was a little before your time, Tony."

"She was a cute trick I heard. Whatever happened to her?"

"Who _knows?_ The dames were always stiffin' Lucky. I tell ya one thing though, that broad disappeared right before our eyes with Prince Charming and the kid too!"

Rossini rolled his eyes and paced the living room. Every few seconds he peeked out of the curtains. "Are you kiddin' me? Don't start with_ that_ hocus pocus story again!"

"I ain't playin' Tony! I don't understand! That was back in '27! They didn't age a day! The kid would have definitely been older."

Tony waved his hand in disbelief. He had other schemes on his mind. He was trying to figure out a way to get to the stash of cash before Luciano came back. The big boss didn't care what they did with the money and he was the one who orchestrated the kidnapping with Lucky. Lansky, however, was too busy with the casino rackets and left it all up to them. Tony got on the horn and squealed about the two interlopers without Lucky's knowledge. The big boss was livid but gave him explicit instructions to leave the older one in the cellar and keep a sharp eye on the child. He was going to arrive soon.

"What about the kid now?" Louie asked, polishing his gun. "He's not a dummy. I don't mess with kids ya know, a beat-down maybe, but no killin.' I got one of my own at home. If the boss says, I'll toss this moppet off the side of the road, he'll find his way somewhere.""

"What about him? I have a kid too, but that don't make me no Saint of kids. I'll do whatever the big boss asks."

"What if he finds his way to the Sheriff?"

"That ain't gonna happen, fraidy cat! Now turn up the juice and gimme one of your coffin nails!" Rossini demanded.

Louie dug into his pocket and passed Rossini a cigarette. He went over to the radio to change the station.

"When is this 'big boss' supposed to show up? He's pretty weird with that cape he wears and stuff. Ya know those flippin' pink lights out there are making me nervous! I read about this stuff, it's messin' up the radio, I'm hearin' music and babblin' from other countries."

"I know what ya mean! It's right over the house, everybody and their mother stopped to see them already! It's drivin' me crazy. Don't worry about this guy, it seems like he has major bones to pick with Prince Charming and his kid."

Rossini stared out the window again. "We might as well put up a sign from these lights! Come see Lucky Luciano and his crew, _ovah here!_" He shuffled the deck of cards and tossed it back down. "Aww, forget this! Pretzel's ain't gonna pay the rent! Let me do my real job already! I'm gonna take a quick nap upstairs. It's past my bedtime."

"HA!_ You?_ I didn't know you had a bedtime, just ask the chicks in Brooklyn on the Flatbush strip!" Louie joked

"Very funny! I hope this guy shows up, because my gun is getting cold."

**-Oo-**

Jeffrey cautiously closed the screen door, so there wouldn't be the inevitable bang. He ran as fast as he could to the small barn but Bogg was nowhere to be seen.

_"Aww, no!_ Where is he?"

A low shuffling caught his attention from under the floor by an oak dresser. He sank down and felt around the floor, there was definitely a hidden space there, but the dresser covered most of it. It took two men to move it earlier; he was not going to get it out of the way by himself. He had to think quick so he lit one candle and stood it up. The pink and violet gleam from the Borealis also provided enough light for him to see what he was doing. There were tools lying around the old work desk. He went over and soon found what he was looking for – a hatchet. He scrambled back to the doorway and laid his body flat, trying to hear any noises. Phineas was speaking, but he couldn't make out the words.

"He's probably trying to figure out a way to get out of here. He does that sometimes." Jeffrey muttered.

Jeffrey held the candle close to the lower part of the dresser, it was raised on four sides and he saw a hole. He couldn't fit his head underneath but he tried to stick a few fingers down and call as close to it as possible.

"Bogg! Bogg! It's Jeff! I'm here! _Bogg!"_

**-Oo-**

"So that's the whole story, Jeffrey, that's how we met and this is what we're up against now…I…_hold on!_ I hear someone up there!"

_"Aww, no, who is it?"_

Phineas climbed up to the hole, he saw Jeffrey's fingers wriggling from the other side. He calmly touched them to reassure him.

"I'm here too, kid! What are you doin' here? How did you get out?"

"Never mind that, Bogg! I have some food and water! I'm gonna start breaking the wood for you."

"Good idea! But hurry! Move over a little more to the left, closer to that hole, the wood is weaker! Ya know, we could probably chop this whole door down if you leave me with the hatchet!"

"That's a good idea! But, first things first!"

Jeffrey whacked the hatchet with all his strength. When the wood gave way enough, Phineas helped him by pulling the pieces apart. There was finally enough space to slip him the sandwich. Phineas tore it open and took huge bites. Afterward, Jeffrey had to pour the water into his mouth and Phineas eventually gulped down the entire jug.

"Oh, thanks! Great job, kid! I was drying out down here! The water really helped. _Whooo! _This is hot stuff!"

"Sausage and peppers usually are! Now what?"

Jeffrey froze. He was positive there were footsteps in the barn. He reached down and grabbed for Phineas' arm. The sinister voice behind him was only too familiar.

"Now, you come with me!"

_"Hello! Bogg, are you still there? Hello? What's happening out there? I just saw the doorway and it's damaged now! I mean, I remember it was...but...what did you do? Bogg?"_

"Jeffrey! Who is that? What's going on? _Jeffrey!" _Phineas shouted to the younger version above him. He grasped his hand, but it was roughly pulled away from him.

_"Bogg! What's going on in there? Where is he?"_

Phineas heard Jeffrey being dragged away, his sneakers pounded the wood and he was in a ferocious struggle.

"Bogg! _HELP ME!_ It's Dra… _Mmmpphhh!"_

Phineas clawed at the wood, despite the pain. "Who's out there? Get off my kid!_ No!_ _Jeffrey!"_


	5. The devastating truth

**Voyagers!: The Aurora Frequency**

**Chapter 5: The devastating truth**

**October 10****th**** 1933, 1:30am**

"Who's out there? Get away from my kid! No! Jeffrey!"

After a few minutes, the person who took Jeffrey had returned. Phineas didn't know what to do. He was losing contact with Jeffrey from the future. He hid the omni under some old tufts of hay in the corner. He had heard young Jeffrey scream for him in the distance, and then all was silent. He choked back a desperate cry, trying to think fast. He put on the headphones.

"Jeff! I need your help! The omni! Find the omni, it's in the hay in the far _right_ corner! Find it and come here! Come now!"

He signed off and packed up the radio, stuffing it in the crate with the quilt, to make sure it would be preserved for the future. He ran to the center of the cellar, all along hearing the dresser being moved from its spot. When he looked up, the door opened and he saw the menacing figure of Voyager Drake with the glare of murder in his eyes.

**October 10****th**** 1987, 1:30am**

_"Jeff! I n … d yo … help! The om … Find the… ni … in h … a …y … ight cor… F… d c …m … n …w…"_

A clap of thunder broke the stillness of the air outside and the Ham Radio frequency crackled in Jeffrey's ear. A few seconds later, there was a flash of lightning and a torrential rain started to fall.

_"What? _What did you say? Stupid piece of crappy ham radio! Come back! No! _No!_ Bogg! Come in! Where are you? I heard myself in there! What happened, Bogg? _Dammit!"_

Jeffrey slammed the table. The rain affected the entire frequency and blocked the solar rays of the Aurora Borealis. He took off the headphones and tossed them aside. The large dresser had moved its position off the cellar entrance.

"Oh no! What's going on here?"

He rushed to the doorway of the cellar, but it was nailed shut on all sides and the holes had been crudely patched up. He glanced at his work desk in shock as the Ham Radio completely faded away. A small memory hit him instantaneously. He had never bothered to look into this cellar and didn't find it. He had never spoken to anyone named Bogg, yet at the same time, he knew he had just lost contact with him and remembered everything they discussed.

"Oh God! _No!_ This can't be happening! What did I do?"

Jeffrey ran for the tool shed and grasped the crowbar. He came back to the cellar doorway with a high-powered flashlight and shoved the crowbar in the slit of the entryway. He yanked down as hard as he could and repeated the action on all four sides until sweat poured down his shirt and the door was fractured. When he opened it, a wave of fear enveloped him.

"Oh no! _No, no, no_…" He mustered his courage and put his leg over the passageway. The ladder was gone and he tumbled to the floor.

"_Ow! _Man! Where did it go?"

He leaped up to try and grab the ledge over and over; it was just within his reach. He resigned himself for a moment and picked up the flashlight. It still worked and he had a clear view of the room. Once more the setting had changed and it looked like a massive struggle ensued. The crate that held the Ham Radio was still untouched in the opposite corner where he originally found it and obscured by dirty hay. The radio was still tucked inside. A paper bag lay on the ground with semi wrapped black and moldy pieces of bread and food inside and half eaten.

"The food Little Jeffrey…I mean…_I_ gave him!"

His gaze stopped on the corner wall and he ran his hand over it repulsed.

_"Blood!" _He moaned. Large, dark splotches from fifty years ago marred the cement. This time, no consideration was given to scrubbing the evidence.

His gaze turned toward the floorboards. "Oh, Bogg! I can't believe this!"

Tears dripped down his cheeks and he realized the devastating truth. He picked up the crowbar. His grip tightened and he marched to the discolored planks with fierce determination. He plunged the metal into the wood and it was just as he figured, a hollowed out bottom. The stench of rot forced him to gag, but he didn't give up. He lifted up only one plank. His intense desire to know what really happened overcame all his fear. He shined his flashlight and the beams landed on the tatters of tan suede.

**-Oo-**

"_Auuughhhh!_ No! Why! How!"

Jeffrey couldn't tear himself away from the shallow grave and deep sobs escaped him. He mourned for a man he never met, but knew in his deepest emotions that somehow and somewhere in time he loved him as much as his own father. Jeffrey didn't know how long he had been rooted to the spot, his body heaved with cries on the cold floor.

A light flooded the cellar. "Jeff! What's going on? How did you get down there? Are you hurt?"

He raised his head and saw the silhouette of his aunt Tricia. She had woken up, realizing Jeffrey never came home and rushed out in her pajamas to find him.

"Oh my goodness! Jeffrey, what is this room? What's down there?"

Tricia knelt by the edge. She lowered her arm. "Take my arm, I'll help you get up. It smells awful, what happened?"

Jeffrey stood up on wobbly knees and clutched her hand. "Trish, there's…there's a body down here! It's Bogg! My friend! _My best friend!_ He's gone! He's nothing! He's all bones! Trish! I have to go back and save him! I have to! He needs me!"

"Jeffrey! Oh my God! Who's Bogg? Go back where? We have to call the police!" Trisha hadn't seen Jeffrey this devastated since Bill and Kathy's funeral. Her heart broke for him. The gangsters that once owned this farmhouse must have hidden a victim down below and it stirred his worst memories.

As she was pulling him up, she heard someone run into the barn. The person yanked her back violently.

"Get out of my way! I want that money down there and I'm gonna get it!"

"Hey! Who are you? What do you want from us? Get off my property!" Tricia pounded on him, but he shoved her to the floor.

Jeffrey landed back into the cellar. The intruder was Nicky Rossini and he had returned to claim his ill-gotten inheritance. No matter how many times history had changed, he was still a no-good thug.

"Get away from her, Nicky! Leave her alone!" He screamed. He lifted the crowbar and swung it at his legs, grazing one of his shins.

_"Owww! Damn!_ How do you know my name?"

Jeffrey grew deeply perturbed. What was going on here? He remembered clearly that Nicky was dating his aunt for a month…and the fight on the porch, but he also remembered Tricia complaining about the lack of eligible men in Saratoga.

"I've got double memories!" He realized. Every time he communicated with Phineas, it made a change in his future, this time the change had been of grave consequence. There was no time to mull over the complexity of time travel and physics. Nicky lifted Tricia by the hair and dragged her to the cellar door.

"Get down there with him!"

Jeffrey reacted fast and tried his best to catch her. She landed atop him crying and he hugged her.

"I won't let him hurt us, I have a weapon!" He held the crowbar in front of him while Nicky scampered down.

"A lot of good that will do ya against, _this!_" Nicky waved a pistol at them, forcing them to the corner.

"Don't even move. I'm gonna get what's mine and then I'll deal with you."

Nicky tore the crowbar from Jeffrey's trembling hands. "Thanks for starting the job for me, kid!"

Nicky had the rest of the planks removed within minutes and jumped into the grave.

"Don't let him do that! Make him stop!" Jeffrey screamed, feeling like a child.

Tricia held him close. "We'll get out of this! Just do everything he says!" She pleaded.

Nicky cursed and kicked around inside. "What the hell is this?" He demanded. "Where's the freakin' money? If I don't find it, I'm gonna take it out of both of you, limb by limb! First I'll get my _interest_ with the chick!"

Jeffrey leaned into the wall despaired as Nicky violated Phineas' grave. Tricia screamed and Jeffrey almost couldn't bear to watch. He kicked something rock-hard when his foot hit a small pile of old hay. Looking down, he spotted a faded glare of bronze and he dug into the heap. He had found Phineas' omni. Nicky came up from the hole and wiped his hands disgusted. He raised his gun to Tricia.

"What did you do with it? Where did you put it?"

"Who do you think you are? I don't know you and I don't know about any money! I just found out about the cellar tonight! Please, you…you can take me! Do what you want, but don't hurt Jeffrey!"

"No, Tricia, what are you doing?" Jeffrey kept in front of her.

"I can't have you two getting in my way. This money is somewhere on this property and I'm going to find it!"

Nicky's finger closed around the trigger. Jeffrey opened the omni and the light flashed red just as Phineas described it. The year was set for nineteen thirty-three. Keeping firm hold of Tricia's arm, he pushed the button on the top and the entire universe burst around them.


	6. Meeting the voice of the past

**Voyagers!: The Aurora Frequency**

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Voice of the Past  
**

**Saratoga Springs, October 11****th****, 1933, 3:00am**

Phineas' legs felt heavy as lead as he stared the wicked Voyager down. Drake had a gun drawn on him and aimed at his heart. He casually descended the ladder.

"Did you think you would get out of this, Voyager Bogg? I told you in London, it's never that simple!"

"Why are you here, Drake? What is ruining the history of Thomas Dewey going to do for you? You plan on getting a cut of the winnings with Luciano and Lansky?"

Drake circled Phineas. "You really think I care about this stupid stash of money? About any money? It's all in the game, my friend. You have dedicated your life to correcting the blunders of history, I am dedicated to seeing it goes wrong and stays that way!"

Phineas wouldn't take his gaze off him and followed him in the circle. _"Ahh,_ then that's where _you're _wrong, my friend. It's _very simple_ to me, just a pure matter of good versus evil. So, are we going to circle each other for the rest of the night, or shall we box step?"

Phineas didn't wait for a reply. He ducked down and threw himself into Drake's mid-section, pummeling him into the wall. Drake was not easily apprehended and slammed his arms onto Phineas back. The butt of his gun hit him between the shoulder blades. Phineas fell to his knees and Drake kicked him. Phineas rolled over and flung a crate at him, Drake ducked and it broke into pieces. Drake picked the sharpest one up.

"I have nothing against using guns, but it would serve me better to see this plunged into your heart!"

Lost in frenzy, Drake ran toward Phineas, who was weakened from the blows. Drake barely missed his chest when Phineas grabbed his arm and fell into another struggle with him. The two tumbled all over the small cellar, punching and clawing. Phineas was surprised at the fighting skills Drake picked up throughout his travels. He was extremely winded and couldn't keep him down.

Phineas tried to kick the gun away, but Drake knocked him over. He cursed himself for being easily caught off guard and attributed it to being confined for days in a cramped cellar with no food or drink. Drake swung him around and forcefully pinned him to the wall.

"Look at you, Bogg! You've become soft, haven't you?" Drake panted, holding Phineas' arms across his back. "All because you have to play daddy to that little brat. I'm going to deal with him permanently when I finish with you." He threatened.

Phineas struggled to free himself. "Don't you lay a hand on him, Drake! I'm warning you!"

"I'm going to get my final payback now!"

Drake reached for the gun with his boot and slid it over. As he crouched down to pick it up, but Phineas leg shot out and kicked him in the jaw. Drake tumbled back with the gun in hand and it went off, striking the barn ceiling. He wiped the blood from his mouth and aimed it point blank at Phineas. Phineas stared at the muzzle and closed his eyes. There was no escaping this time.

**-Oo-**

The low whistle that pierced the air stunned them both. Jeffrey landed feet first onto Drake, Phineas leaped aside and the gun went flying across the cellar, letting loose another bullet through the opposite wall. Tricia landed atop of Phineas, and fell backwards. He grabbed her tightly and they collapsed in the small mound of hay in the corner. Jeffrey leaped off Drake and was relieved to see him unconscious. Tricia was frightened to death and grabbed Phineas for safety.

"What's happening! What's going on?"

Despite the pain wracking his body, he smiled compassionately and put his arms over her. "You're okay, don't worry. So, you must be Tricia. I've heard many nice things about _you_." He murmured, immediately smitten with her appearance and the warmth of her body against him.

Tricia's expression went from shocked to terrified and she screamed and wriggled away. She scurried behind Jeffrey.

"Jeff…Jeff…that's him! That's the guy! The guy who was buried! Is it? _Is it?" _She didn't know why she screamed, but the suede vest and clothing was instantly recognizable from the grave._  
_

Jeffrey was awed to finally meet the man over the radio. He was much younger and even handsomer than he imagined him to be, considering the man told him he was a pirate. A low sigh escaped Tricia when Bogg crawled into the light and stood up. Jeffrey recognized it as her sigh of attraction. He wanted to roll his eyes, but then remembered the situation. His expression lit up.

"Yeah Tricia, that's Phineas Bogg and this is nineteen-thirty-three! We traveled through time! Phineas, I found the omni because you hid it! I guess that was the last message you tried to give me, but we lost the frequency."

Phineas staggered to his feet and supported himself against the wall. He was drenched in sweat, and blood from the cuts and scrapes he sustained seeped through his shirt. He looked at the young man with as big a smile he could muster.

_"Owww_! Yeah, you are definitely _my _Jeffrey Jones! That face…that hair…just doesn't change, does it? I can't believe how tall you got. You grew like a weed." He rambled.

"Still not as tall as you, I guess. I'm not a six-footer."

"You're tall enough, kid." Phineas' focus landed on Tricia. She peeked out from behind Jeffrey's back and slowly came out of hiding. She pitied his condition. Phineas tried to lighten her mood.

"I… I don't think I've ever had a woman scream like that when they just met me." He grinned.

Tricia raised an eyebrow and then returned the smile. "There's a first time for everything. _Oh,_ I can't believe all this happened! One minute we're about to be shot by this man looking for money and he…_you_…"

Tricia's face paled and her eyes welled with tears. To imagine this beautiful and lively young man in the condition before they came here distressed her to the very core. She wiped her eyes. "Well, the next second we're flying at warp speed through outer space. I thought we were gonna die."

"No, it's much too quick for that. But the landings are still a little rough on the backside."

"Thanks for breaking my fall."

"It was my pleasure."

Jeffrey went up to Phineas and a tremendous sadness and recollection coursed through his mind. How many times had he looked into those serene, blue eyes and felt his protection and a strong bond of friendship and trust? It dawned on him now. He had just altered his own future in an immeasurable way. He reached out his hand.

"Bogg, I'm so happy to see you alive! I know what this means now. I know who you really are. It all makes sense. It's starting to."

He looked at his sneakers and kicked the dust around. Phineas grasped his hand. "Jeff, I…" He choked back a sob and grabbed him in a strong embrace.

"You're still one heckuva kid, Jeff. No matter what time zone or version I'm with."

Jeffrey's heart swelled with pride. Regardless of everything, he had saved another human life from a future of murder and decay in the cellar. Phineas pulled away with a long sigh of relief. Tears clouded his eyes as the significance of what Jeffrey accomplished for them hit home. He patted him gently on the shoulder, his eyes lit up with pride.

"You can't kill this old pirate _that_ easily! I've got too much work to do and I can't do it without you, Jeff."

Tricia looked down and realized she was standing right beside the would-be murderer. He was coming back to his senses and groaned. She hurried over to the others. Phineas pulled his aching body off the wall and nearly tottered over. Jeffrey let him fall upon him and hoisted him upright. Tricia went to his right side and put his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm warning you Tricia, I don't smell that great." He joked wearily.

She looked up at him fondly discreetly sniffed him. "_Eh,_ believe me, you could be _much_ worse. You smell like a working man." She was actually thinking that he smelled wonderful because it proved he was _alive_. "What you need is a full day spa visit to get back one hundred percent. I would love to design a treatment for you."

Jeffrey snorted sarcastically. "Oh_ Jeesh, _Trish, always the businesswoman! Whatever you do, Bogg, don't let her talk you into the mud bath, you will be cleaning that goop for weeks out of places you didn't even know you had."

"I think I can take it, I'll try anything she gives me…" He faltered. "A little mud is good for the pores."

"That's right, a milk bath would be great too." Tricia suggested.

As they approached the ladder, Phineas nudged Tricia forward. "Ladies first, Jeffrey can hoist me up to you."

She climbed up and leaned over the edge. "Okay, Jeff! Send him up!" She lowered her arms down to help lift.

Every step was labored, but Phineas was starting to catch a second wind. Tricia tugged him, trying not to strain his muscles too hard. Phineas finally clamored beside her and wanted to fall face down on the barnyard floor. He couldn't enjoy his freedom yet. He saw Drake reach into his waistcoat.

_"Hey!_ Stop him, Jeff!" Phineas yelled. "He has an omni!"

"No way! You aren't gonna get away with trying to murder _my _friend!"

Jeffrey dove for him and wrestled the silver omni from his hands. He wanted to lose it on the villain right there and make him pay for all the pain he caused, but he held back. He couldn't let rage cloud his emotions. Phineas Bogg was safe for now and that was all that mattered. Jeffrey stood up and spit aside Drake's head.

"You're a nothing but a jealous, spineless, coward. Phineas told me all about you, with that bogus trial and how you tried to kill us! You are a sniveling wimp that needs to be _banished_…not killed! You need to _live on_ for as long as it takes and always know that Phineas Bogg is _better_ than you. He always was and always will be!"

Drake could only gape in astonishment at seeing this older version of Jeffrey Jones berating him. He slowly gritted his teeth.

"What do you _know?"_ He seethed.

Jeffrey cracked a sardonic grin. "I _know_ plenty, Drake, but you'll never get it outta me!"

"I don't know how this happened, but you have not seen the last of me! I will be back!" He tried to attack him, but Jeffrey put a firm grip on his shoulder, and forced him down.

_"_No matter what you do, Bogg and I will always be there to stop you!"

Jeffrey suddenly thought of Bogg's omni. The original version was still in the hay pile. He rushed over and shook it out until it fell into his hands. Now he had both. He spotted the gun. Drake made a feeble attempt to grab for it, but Jeffrey kicked it away.

"_No way,_ these aren't toys."

Jeffrey left Drake and picked up the weapon. He climbed up the ladder and Tricia smothered him with kisses on his head.

"Jeffrey! That was awesome!"

Phineas smiled, feeling his strength and adrenaline return. He couldn't resist the moment and grabbed them both in an all-encompassing hug.

"It sure was! I always knew you had it in you to stand up to these bastards in history! You were never afraid." He pulled away and stared apprehensive at the house.

"We have to get out of here! Jeffrey…I mean…_you_ are in that house! Before our transmission broke Drake had taken you away from me. Oh God, I hope they didn't hurt you because if they did…"

Jeffrey helped the Voyager to his feet. "Then let's not wonder about it and save me!"

Tricia grasped Phineas' arm. "Wait, _Phineas_…what about him? We can't just leave him like that, he'll get away again!" She darted to the cellar door and slammed it closed, then threw herself against the dresser, trying to push it. "Come on, I could use a little help, men."

"Wow, I like resourceful women, kid!" Phineas elbowed Jeffrey with admiration. "She's great and you're right, she's _very_…_hot_." He used the word as if it was foreign and Jeffrey laughed.

They all pushed, and the dresser was over the door in no time.

"NO! Get me out! Get me out! You can't do this to me, _Bogg!_ I will get you for _this!"_ Drake raged from below.

"Enjoy the rest of the sausage and Peppers!" Phineas called out.

The trio ignored Drake's rantings and ran out of the barn. Phineas doubled over, taking long and refreshing gulps of air. Tricia held him steady and rubbed his back. He took her hand and caressed it, they felt smooth as cream and his thoughts wandered to the rest of her skin. He grinned lopsided and made small talk.

"So, uh, you work in a Spa, huh? Those Turkish baths are wonderful!"

"Really? We do use some of their methods, when did you visit one?"

"_Ohhh_, _umm_…I was there for the opening, fifteen eighty-four. Sinian had run into a little trouble with the plumbing, but I'm a pretty handy guy."

Tricia laughed and gently raised him up. "You do have great hands, so _strong_." She whispered, and he clasped her fingers comfortingly.

"Not too rough, I hope."

"No, they're just right." She smiled and dusted off his clothing in a motherly fashion.

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling _this _is something I have to put up with all the time?" He said aloud. "Okay, we can't just bust into the house if there are gangsters with _more_ guns, but don't forget I have this one."

Phineas put his hand over Drake's weapon. "No Jeff, we want to do this _without _guns, I never use them and I don't plan to start."

"Okay then, but we have to take them by surprise and I'm still bringing it. This house has four entries. I'm sure the gangsters are all downstairs and Dewey and me are probably up in the bedrooms…wow, that sounds so weird." Jeffrey stopped talking to grasp the enormity of it all.

"Once you get used to it, it becomes as normal as eating and sleeping." Phineas reassured him. "The fact that we found each other over the radio, _amazes_ me. You said it was because of these Northern lights. I used to see them all the time in Norway…ever been up there?" He asked. He gazed at Tricia and admired the halo of purple and pink bathing around her.

"No, I hear it's beautiful. I would love to visit." She said shyly. She pointed to the omni. "I guess you can go anywhere with that little thing, right?"

Phineas nodded slowly and flashed a smile. He was about to make the offer for another time when he stopped himself, was he delirious from the lack of oxygen? He had to rescue his kid. He gawked at the house, trying to figure out a plan. Jeffrey suddenly had an idea.

"There's a ladder in the big barn. If we get it fast, I can climb in and then free me or Dewey."

Jeffrey pointed to the room on the second floor, a yellow light emanated from the window.

"Great! Once you're in, I'll follow." Phineas suggested.

"Okay, but only when I give you the go-ahead. We don't know who's up there and how many people are in this house."

"Last I saw, it was two. Rossini and Louie, but Luciano can come back at any time and bring more company!"

_"Rossini! _Hey, that's the name of the guy that attacked us! Nicky Rossini was Tricia's boyfriend in…"

Tricia gaped at him. "Jeffrey, what are you talking about? I never saw that man in my life. I wouldn't even dream of dating that monster!"

Jeffrey dropped his head, scooting over to Phineas. "She _did _date him, but then history changed." He mumbled.

_"Ah,_ I got ya, kid. Don't worry. He must have been a close relative if he was looking for the booty."

"_Booty?_ You really are a pirate! You mean _cash."_ Jeffrey laughed and took off to get the ladder.

**-Oo-**

Phineas led Tricia into the shadows behind the barn. "Okay, Jeff and I are going in, you are gonna stay put here."

"What do you mean? I want to help you." She demanded. "You're still feeling weak."

"No way. I'm ready for action, Tricia. But I can't worry about all of you."

"Phineas, you need a doctor."

He held her shoulders. "I think you're still a little cosmic shocked. Do you understand that you _traveled through time_? I'm not only trying to save Thomas Dewey, but Jeffrey also! Your nephew and I travel together. I picked him up from nineteen eighty-two in Manhattan and we've been together ever since. It's…it's my career. I'm a Voyager and so is Jeffrey now. We time travel to prevent history from hitting a colossal botch! At this moment, thirteen-year-old Jeff is trapped in this house."

Tricia stared at him mystified. "But how can that be, Phineas? Jeffrey's right here with us and he's _seventeen_. I took him in when he was fourteen, after I got my job and the house together. Does this have to do with that brass compass?"

Phineas gazed at her earnestly. "Yes, that's the omni. I know it's a lot to understand, but just trust me. Can you give me another explanation how you got away from that creep in the barn? I'll tell you everything soon."

_'Or not…'_ He thought. Once they saved Jeffrey, older Jeff and his aunt would cease to exist here and everything would go back to normal. He decided against frightening her even more. It was time to put on the old Bogg charm. He put a warm hand on her cheek and stroked it.

"I promise all this will blow over and you'll be back safe and sound in nineteen eighty-seven before you know it. Please believe me."

He moved from stroking her face to playing with her soft hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers. He leaned forward and breathed in her delightful scent. He licked his lips and she smiled softly, raising herself to his level. She couldn't resist him and her lips caressed his.

"I really _don't_ understand, but it's happening, and I _do _believe you, I _want to. _Jeffrey picked quite a winner to be his friend." She whispered as he pulled her closer.

Scooping her in his arms, Phineas fell into a tender and deep kiss.

Jeffrey suddenly appeared, struggling to drag a long ladder behind him, without making noise.

"Oh great, Trish…" His looked on surprised when he saw Phineas jerk his hand and wave him away. His aunt's liplock with him grew even more passionate.

"Oh, yeah sure, I get it. _This_ probably goes on all the time too." He grumbled. "_Time Travelers!_"

Jeffrey finally had to tap them to get them apart. Phineas staggered into him wide-eyed and ecstatic. He could barely catch his breath. Tricia rested against the barn wall holding her mouth with embarrassment and desire.

"_Woah! Wow!_ She is some kisser. We are definitely going to see her again." Phineas nearly gasped.

"Alright, Cyrano, we have work to do now. Help me get this ladder up, _without _smashing it into the house." Jeffrey ordered, leading him away.

Phineas blindly went to the task, and then realized something different. "_Cyrano? _He was a lovelorn poet with a big nose. You always call me _Romeo!_"

"There are other lovers in history, Bogg. Cyrano couldn't get the girl, just like you can't."

Phineas placed the ladder easily against the window, keeping the noise at a minimum.

"What do you mean I _can't_? I have a knack for these things and your aunt is fantastic." He exhaled, trying to keep his senses from being carried away.

"Yes, she is, but she's from nineteen eighty-seven. Your omni only goes up to nineteen-seventy. Tough cookies, _Cyrano!_" Jeffrey said, being protective.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Phineas muttered, but then chuckled. He liked dealing with older Jeffrey. Even though they didn't know each other, it was as if they never left one another.

Phineas turned back to Tricia and waved her to go into the big barn. She reluctantly did so, making sure to grab the rusted pitchfork lying off to the side.

"Alright, alright, she's in. Start climbing, Jeff. I'll hold it steady."

"You sure you can manage?"

"Right now I feel like a million dollars! I feel like the stash of booty..._cash_ everybody's moaning about!"

_"Oh brother_, okay, I'm goin' up there. Don't let it go."

"I'd never let you go." Phineas promised.

"Somehow I get the feeling you really mean that."

"You can always trust me, Jeffrey. And you do."

Jeffrey climbed up sprightly and made it to the top without a hitch. The window was unlocked and slightly ajar, so he peeked inside. He let out a gasp and nearly lost his footing. Phineas clutched the ladder tightly, but had to resist calling out. Jeffrey righted his body and nearly hugged the wall. He turned his head toward Phineas and gave him an, 'okay' sign. Looking back into the room he couldn't describe the intense emotions that struck him.

He saw himself and it was a pitiful image. The little guy was red-faced and puffy eyed from crying hysterically, his arms and legs were tied against the wooden posts of the king sized bed. Jeffrey looked up at the Aurora Borealis. The phenomenon made it possible to bring history in alignment and he couldn't back out now. He lifted the window and crawled inside.


	7. Destined to fade

**Voyagers!: The Aurora Frequency**

**Chapter 7: Destined to fade**

**Saratoga Springs, October 10****th,**** 1932, 4:30am**

Jeffrey's heart jumped twice with each gunshot that sounded from the barn. It couldn't be possible; Drake couldn't have killed Phineas. He bounced around in the chair, making so much racket that Rossini lifted him chair and all and brought him upstairs to the old guest room again. Rossini threw him on the bed and restrained him to the posts. He tied his legs up by the ankles and shoved a gag over his mouth. Jeffrey bit Rossini's hand twice and got a bloody nose for his troubles. For a long time he cried. He was trapped in a red light zone and his best friend in the world was dead.

A rustling at the window interrupted his tears, and being tied up, all he could do was stare confused. A young man climbed inside. When the intruder finally got both legs in and stood up, Jeffrey Jones was looking into his own, teen-aged face. The older version of himself was just as shocked and approached the bed carefully, putting a finger to his lips.

"Hey small fry, keep it quiet, I'm gonna get you outta here. I'll explain it all later_…what?_ Don't look at me like that; _you're _the time traveler! I have no idea what's going on, but I came here to help Bogg." He hurriedly explained. "Oh man, what did those jerks do to you?"

Jeffrey could almost feel the pain from the bloody nose. He untied his ankles. "Oh my gosh, I remember this outfit! Man, I had no sense of fashion."

If he didn't have the gag in his mouth, little Jeffrey would have told himself to _can it_. His mother had bought him the shirt and lazy aunt Elizabeth didn't do the laundry that fateful day. He only had his brown jeans left to wear. His older self continued mumbling.

"You've been traveling this long and you're _still_ wearing this? Couldn't Bogg spring for a new one? Not for nothing kid, but there's no flood. You need some new clothes, _stat_. I bet those sneakers are getting pretty tight. I grew out of these by the end of eighty-two. Hey, red-checked Nikes, you know the character in the Back to the future movies wore the same sneakers! Nikes must be standard issue for time travelers."

Little Jeffrey ignored his rantings. He had never heard of that movie. Was he really going to grow up to be that obnoxious? His eyes lit up when he realized that his partner might still be alive. More noise at the window confirmed his wish. He saw Phineas' beige pant leg climb over the sill and then he tumbled inside quickly. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was alive. Little Jeffrey wanted to scream with joy, but held back. Phineas ran up to the bed. He yanked the ropes off his arms fast and pulled the gag off.

"Thank God, Jeff! You're okay!"

"Bogg…I thought…I thought Drake killed you!" A fit of crying overtook him and Phineas hugged him affectionately.

"No way kid! I'm not going down like that, especially not when you need my help. Now we have to save Dewey and finally end this voyage!"

Older Jeffrey moved away from the bed to give them a moment alone. It was a touching scene and he had to wipe away his tears. This was how it was supposed to be. He wasn't to go on to become a professor like his father and have a normal life. He was a time traveler, a Voyager with great responsibilities to protect the flux of history. The life of his aunt Tricia was going to change and he would never have been a part of it. He suddenly thought of Tricia, she was still alone in the barn.

**-Oo-**

With every noise she heard, Tricia swung the pitchfork around, but only struck air. She was getting chilly inside, and realized she was still in her jersey and blue pajama bottoms. She had to laugh at the absurdity and was glad she had her sneakers on.

_'You're a piece of work, Trish! The most gorgeous man you'll ever meet in your life sweeps you off your feet and your dressed like this!_' She thought._ 'It could be worse, I could be in that 'Mama's family' house dress I picked up last week.'_ She didn't care what it looked like; it was warm and quilted for the winter. Tricia peeked out the barn entry again, but she couldn't see the ladder. Gravel crunched and a spiffy, white roadster pulled up outside. The headlights nearly blinded her and she ducked low.

_"Oh no!_ I hope they don't see Phineas and Jeff out there!"

Staying crouched, she moved further into the shadows and hid behind a beat-up tractor. Whoever was in the car entered the barn. She tried not to even breathe. All of a sudden there was a high-pitched squeal from above and a flutter of wings. Four bats swooped from the roof beams, angry over the disturbance. Tricia shrieked and grabbed the top of her head. The man inside the barn pulled his gun and shot at the bats, two of them fell dead beside her. He ran to the tractor and pulled her out.

"Well, well, well! Where did you come from, toots? I'm getting a little sick and tired of all these visitors dropping in unannounced! I'm gonna have to end this party!"

Lucky Luciano dragged Tricia up and she tried to kick him. He put the barrel of the gun in her back. "Do that again and I'll have to shoot! Dame or no dame! Now you're coming with me. I ain't sticking around here any more!"

**-Oo-**

Rossini and Louie ran out of the house when they heard the other gunshots, the first time they had figured the big boss Drake killed the man in the cellar. They saw Lucky wrench a young woman to the smaller barn and ran over to meet him. Phineas and the two Jeffreys were still upstairs when they heard her scream. They ran to the window, but couldn't see her.

"Oh my God! _Bogg!_ We left Tricia out there! Those shots came from the barn! Here, take this!" Older Jeffrey panicked.

He threw Drake's omni to Phineas. "If anything happens to me it won't matter, but you have to save Little J and Dewey no matter what and get that…whatever he is, _Drakeula_…outta here!"

"Jeff!_ Wait!_ Come back!"

It was too late, Jeffrey raced down the staircase out the back door. Phineas and little Jeffrey followed after him.

"My aunt Tricia is here? Oh wow! I haven't seen her in so long!" He exclaimed. "Bogg, this is so weird, you gotta tell me what's going on!"

Phineas ran to the dining room and stopped short upon seeing Thomas Dewey tied up in the living room. He was shocked to see the two young men alive. Phineas looked at his partner.

"Later! We have to get _him_ out!"

They untied the lawman's ropes and pulled off the gag.

"Where did you two come from? There's a woman screaming out there! I need to get to my car! My men should be at the Sheriff's office looking for me." Dewey exclaimed.

"We can't explain that right now, but we'll get you out and hold them off."

"With no guns? They'll kill you! It's a wonder you escaped before."

"Don't worry, we…we always get outta these things, right, Jeff?" Phineas looked at his partner for support.

"Yeah, we sure do, Bogg! But you have to help me…I mean, help Tricia!"

"Jeffrey, we can't. We have to get Dewey out of here now!"

Jeffrey stamped his foot and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look him in the eye.

_"No, Bogg! _We might be making some major changes to history when Dewey gets away, but right now they are still here and I don't want them to die! Not like I thought you did."

Phineas smiled grimly at him and patted his back. "You're right, I'm sorry. You get Dewey on the road and then come back to the porch. Take Drake's omni, I'll come find you!"

Jeffrey hugged him. "Be careful. I love you, Bogg, Thanks!"

"I love you too, kid. More than you know."

Jeffrey led Dewey to the side entrance and they went outside, staying low in case they were caught. Phineas hurried to the back door, all the commotion was coming from inside the small barn. He flattened his body against the entrance and peeked in through a small hole. Lucky Luciano, Rossini, and Louie were inside. The two thugs were panting and had just finished pushing the dresser off the cellar door.

_"Let me out!" _Drake shouted.

Lucky knelt down to the hole on the door and laughed snidely. "_Ehh,_ first things first, Mr. Drake. Money talks!"

"You rogue! I'll get you all for this!"

_'That's right! You keep him in there, because he's coming with me!'_ Phineas thought angrily. He spotted older Jeffrey on the opposite side of the barn, holding Drake's gun. Phineas rushed over.

"Once he gets his money, he'll kill her, Bogg! Hey, where's short stuff?"

"He's helping Dewey get away. I don't want him to get hurt."

They suddenly heard Dewey's car rev to life and ducked behind the corner near the entrance. Phineas pulled Jeffrey beside him.

"Listen, any second Louie and Rossini are gonna come running, I say we jump 'em fast! You with me?"

"Sure thing!" Jeffrey slapped him five and Phineas nearly missed, not sure what it was.

Jeffrey suppressed a laugh and then straightened up. Just as Phineas predicted, the two gangsters ran out. Phineas moved his leg across the door and tripped up Louie. Jeffrey kicked Rossini down. Louie's gun flew from his hand and landed in the grass. Phineas jumped and sprinted across his back. He grabbed the gun.

"I'll take this, if ya don't mind!" Phineas threw it as far as he could into the forest.

_"NO! _You jerk! Who do you think you are, Doug Fairbanks?" Louie rolled around, his body ached.

Jeffrey had jumped atop Rossini's chest, surprising him. He held Drake's gun to his cheek.

"Jeffrey, watch it with that!" Phineas warned.

"Don't you, move, Rossini! Ya know something? You and your descendants really make me sick!"

Before Rossini could fight him off, Jeffrey slugged him in the jaw and was surprised when he passed out cold.

"Great knock out kid. That's how it's done. Let's go!" Phineas pulled him off Rossini and they burst into the barn.

**-Oo-**

Lucky pushed Tricia to the ground. He was frustrated with this entire operation and wanted to get out of Saratoga fast.

"Open the drawers of this thing _now!"_

Tricia did as she was told. They were extremely heavy and then she realized something vital.

"This was the money that's been hidden here all these years!" She exclaimed. "I should have known."

Each dresser had a fake bottom and underneath were stacks of bills, all totaling to the one million dollars.

"What are you talking about? It hasn't been years!" Lucky threw two sacks at her. "I want you to start filling these up and hurry!"

Tricia shook and pulled out the wads of bills. She filled up the bag to the top. Her head spun and she felt woozy.

"Mr…Luciano…I…I can't, I don't feel so well!"

Lucky growled and lifted his arm to whack her when Phineas jumped him from behind.

"I don't think so, Luciano! It's not proper to hit a lady!"

Phineas twisted his wrist until he dropped the gun and Jeffrey kicked it across the barn. Phineas shoved him to the floor and put a knee in the small of his back. There was one more thing that had to be done since he heard the Sheriff's sirens in the distance. He was very reluctant to say it, but history had to stay on course.

"This is your last chance, Luciano. Take your men and get out of here before they arrest you and destroy your whole organization with Lansky. Dewey and his whole team are waiting to pounce on ya!"

Luciano climbed to his feet. "Now you're letting me go? You are one _crazy_ son of a gun!" He swiped the money bag and ran out. Louie and Rossini followed and they all jumped into the roadster, tearing down the road like madmen. Little Jeffrey came running inside.

_"Bogg!_ Dewey got away! We did it! It's a green light!" He held up the silver omni. "I was waiting for it to change, but it didn't until Lucky and his guys left!"

Tricia grabbed older Jeffrey and gasped with tears. "Oh my God! That's you! Jeffrey that's you! You're so young!"

Little Jeffrey ran up to his aunt. "Aunt Trish! I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here! I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you what happened and…hey, _wait! __No! _Bogg, what's happening?_"_

"It's gonna be okay, Jeff. You'll see."_  
_

Phineas held him back and stared proudly at Jeffrey's older counterpart. He clutched his arm. "You and I are gonna do great! I'll never forget what you did for me…for both of us."

Jeffrey nodded, too choked up to speak. He looked at his aunt and her expression betrayed that she finally understood what was happening. She reached for Phineas and he clasped her fingers.

"Phineas, please take care of him. You know something? Jeffrey was really all I had left…who knows? Maybe one day I'll see you both some time…_without_ _fading_."

The warmth of her fingers dissolved through his both she and older Jeffrey were gone. Phineas closed his eyes briefly, remembering her kiss. He turned to Jeffrey and held his shoulder. The boy looked up with tears.

"I didn't get to say goodbye or even talk to her. I wanted to talk to myself, find out what my life was like."

"Jeffrey, I know, but it wouldn't have made a difference. Their lives were an alternate reality…because somehow I must have been killed and you were sent back home without your memories of being a Voyager."

Jeffrey gaped at him. "No! I said it at the trial, I would never forget it. Maybe he did, but something inside made him believe all this was real. I'm so glad you and my older self found each other. It's unbelievable."

"Almost, but considering what we do for a living…_woah,_ hey! Would you look at that?"

They went outside and peered at the sky. The pink and purple swirls of the Aurora Borealis drifted up towards the clouds until they disappeared. The Voyagers gazed in wonder for a few minutes and the heaviness in Phineas' heart lifted. A loud series of bangs and shouts broke the serene moment. Phineas heaved his shoulders and smiled at Jeffrey.

"Hey look, our friend Drake is getting antsy down there. We need to take care of business and get this goon back to Headquarters, and then I'll figure something out."

**-Oo-**

Thomas Dewey and five of his associates from the F.B.I, along with the sheriff and his deputies, all rushed from their vehicles. The house was empty, but evidence of Rossini and Louie were in plain sight. The sun was rising and the phenomenon in the sky had finally ended. One of the agents called out from the smaller barn.

"Mr. Dewey, come here, sir! Look at this stash!"

The men all hurried inside and found the hidden cash. They sifted through it and bagged it up. Dewey paced the barn disappointed.

"It's probably not all here. These mooks got away for now, but we'll get them! I'm not going to rest until every last one of them is behind bars or pushing up daisies!"


	8. The time has come to pass

**Voyagers!: The Aurora Frequency**

**Chapter 8: The time has come to pass**

**Saratoga Springs, October 8th**** 1987**

"_Oooh,_ a little higher…higher…_Oooh!_ Right there! Oh that feels _so_ good! I can't even _tell you_."

The young woman massaging his back for the 'Sports treatment' laughed. "You've been telling me for the last twenty minutes, Mr. Bogg."

"Oh yeah, I guess so. Hey, I'm glad you talked me into this kind of treatment, I was lost with that…_menu_ you all have here." He tilted his head towards her and winked. "And please Tricia, no more of this 'Mr. Bogg' stuff, I'm not an old man."

Tricia De Lorenzo gazed with a contented sigh at the _young_ man's form resting on the table. Her palms pushed deeper into his middle back muscles. Three hours ago, Phineas Bogg came into the 'Crystalline Spa' and demanded exclusive treatment from Tricia. He made big claims about her services, even though every other employee had never seen him there before. A face and physique like that they would have remembered. Most of the staff didn't hide their disappointment in not being picked for his massage therapy. Tricia was immediately drawn to him, and there was something very familiar about his name.

"So, Mr_…Phineas!_ How do you feel after all this? Think you'd like to come back? Just not on Wednesdays, we're closed."

Phineas relaxed on the warm towel and exhaled a big, _'Yes.'_ His body never felt so good, particularly after the beatings he had taken in the last week being stuck in nineteen thirty-three. He and Jeffrey managed to return Drake to Voyager Headquarters. The rogue was promptly brought into their state of the art prisons, with no chance of escape. The Tribunal caved in and decided to allow Phineas and Jeffrey a real vacation and they paid Phineas handsomely for the time zone he chose.

After a long discussion, Jeffrey convinced him to go back to Saratoga Springs. He was desperate to see his aunt again and wanted to tell her the truth about his disappearance. It was going to be a considerable task, since Tricia had no memory of ever meeting him or seeing Jeffrey since that fateful night in nineteen eighty-two.

"If you're here to give me the works, I'll be back for sure. Jeffrey was wrong, that mud bath did wonders." He murmured. He felt her hands slow down.

"_Jeffrey?_" She asked with tension in her grip.

_"Uhh…_yeah, my friend, I mean, I look after him." Phineas stopped talking before he put his foot in it.

"Oh…sorry. I was just thinking of someone else." Tricia said.

Phineas peeked at her and she offered a bright smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it all, because you look like you've been through the trenches. So many bruises and scrapes. I'm afraid to ask what really happened." She traced them with her fingertips and Phineas felt a delightful chill run through his body.

"Didn't I tell you? I…_uh_…played football with the guys at the firehouse. It got a little rough, they're pretty big guys!" He grinned.

Tricia helped him sit up and turned around while he adjusted his towel.

"Yeah, you told me you were a fireman, but I don't quite buy it. It's your business though. I don't want to pry. Well Phineas, looks like we're all finished."

She packed up her lotions and creams, since her shift was ending. This was what Phineas was waiting for. He went behind the silkscreen dividers and changed quickly into blue jeans and dressy red shirt. As he zipped up his boots, he looked out at her and noticed her weariness for the first time. She was still as beautiful as he had first seen her, but he discerned the deep grief in her large, dark, eyes. She was stooped over her wallet and looking at a small picture. He came up behind her and saw Jeffrey's school photo. He took a chance and softly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, is everything okay? I'm visiting here and I've been looking for a place to get a decent cup of coffee, do you think you could be my guide?" He smiled.

Tricia put the picture away and rubbed her eyes. She faced him. "Yeah, I'm fine! Oh, _um_…coffee? Sure, why not? Just let me change out of this uniform and I'll be with you in a minute."

Tricia hurried to change her clothes while Phineas waited in the pristine lounge. He was enraptured with the large, fountain centerpiece that contained swarms of tropical fish. After a goodnight to her co-workers they were off to a small diner called 'The Bluebird' about five minutes away. She graciously offered to drive him, since he had no transportation. Phineas and Jeffrey were staying at the Hotel next door to the spa and Jeffrey was currently in the local library scouring the newsreels and microfilm for all the articles related to him.

**-Oo-**

"That was a great cup of coffee and it went so much better with this cheesecake." Phineas beamed. "This is quite a nice town, Tricia. What brings you way out here from Manhattan?"

"Nobody makes it better around this burg, but I can whip up a pretty mean cheesecake myself."

"Well then I'll have to take that challenge and be a judge, won't I?" Phineas said playfully, licking the last of his dessert off the spoon.

"You're on then! To answer your other question, I needed a change. I had to get away from the big city. My parents had a summer home here, but they never made much use of it. They both passed away in recent years. They were an older couple when they had me and my sister."

"I'm very sorry."

"Yeah, the whole thing is pretty much a tragedy for the ages! My dad was cut down from a cancer he didn't even know he had. It was just too late for him. My mom was pretty strong, but after the accident with Kathy and Bill and then Jeffrey…"

Phineas stared her intently; he had hoped she would tell her story. She grew emotional and he grasped her hand.

"Go on Tricia. I know it hurts, but sometimes we all just need a listening ear. If anything, I'm a good listener."

Her face contorted in sadness and she clutched both his hands.

"My mom got weak, first her husband dies, then her daughter and her family got into a bad trailer crash. She had a heart attack and never fully recovered. It just got worse after that and she died three years later. My older sister Kathy, _oh gosh, _she was the pride and joy. My parents loved her so much. She was so pretty and smart! She went to Vassar College and got her degree in English Literature. She got her first teaching assignment at N.Y.U and met Bill Jones. They were perfect for each other, both nerds!" She laughed through her tears.

"They fell in love right away and married in nineteen sixty-eight. I was a little girl and so happy for her. I really looked up to her then…"

"_Then?_ What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I loved my sister so much, it's just as I got older I felt like I was always in her shadow. When she got straight 'A's' in school, I was getting straight 'C's.' I wasn't as studious, though she did get me to like reading a lot. My parents were always commending her and scolding me. I don't blame them too much. I was a big disappointment, a little bit on the wild side, but nothing outrageous."

Phineas thought of his own early years as a pirate and laughed a bit. "You and I have more in common then I thought, Tricia. My…_uh_…grades suffered too and I kinda fooled around. But when it came to certain subjects and things that interested me, I applied myself and made it out on top."

Tricia gazed at him fondly. "I bet you're great at what you do, and never let anyone tell you different. I imagine some people look at you and think you don't have a mind up there, but I can see it. You have deep, personable qualities and they just shine through. It makes your handsomeness even more appealing." She blushed.

Phineas cleared his throat with a small smile, feeling embarrassed and delighted at the same time. "Thank you, those are some of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me."

"You're welcome, I mean it. I get this feeling you're a lot more than you seem, Phineas."

"Oh, I'm just your average guy…but enough about me, go on with your story, please."

Tricia looked at him inquisitively, but continued. "My father wanted me to become a nurse like my mom. I thought about it, but there was so much involved. I would see her come home depressed sometimes, and worn out. I didn't want that for myself. I was creative… and as frivolous as it sounds I always dreamed of being a make-up artist or a fashion designer, something like that. Mom and dad couldn't believe it when I applied for beauty school. I was crushed. I was doing something I loved and even made it to top of my class and it just wasn't enough for them. I tried to understand where they were coming from, an old school family of overachievers that all succeeded in scholarly careers, but hey, I was a little different."

Phineas saw her composure falter again. He slid from his booth and into hers, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't ever think that you were a failure. I'm sure your parents loved you just as much as Kathy. No two children are alike, so a parent can't love them _exactly_ the same. Let's face it Tricia, we can't all be scholars and Einsteins, can we?"

"That's true, _see,_ words of wisdom. You can really wax poetic when you want to." She kidded.

"Well, I like to think that I've seen a lot, I _uhh_…_love_ to travel, but no matter where I go, human nature is always the same. So, you mentioned someone named Jeffrey, who was he?"

"Jeffrey was my little bambino! I mean, he was Bill and Kathy's son. I became an aunt at nine years old and loved every minute of it. He was so spunky and cute! A little smart mouth too!" She laughed.

Phineas laughed aloud, thinking of Jeffrey now. He still never quite knew how to deal with the smart mouth, though the *time-out in the garbage can in Manhattan a few months back had temporarily worked wonders. He stifled another laugh over that punishment. Phineas let Tricia reminisce about Jeffrey and he enjoyed hearing stories of him as a small child. He was a good boy, but he always wanted to be independent, even running away at six years old only to make it as far as the train station a block away from home. He finally glanced at the clock. Jeffrey would be waiting for him back at the hotel.

"Tricia, what happened to Jeffrey after his parents died? Where is he?"

Tricia glanced up at him and played with the sugar packets. She had been hoping to avoid this question but she couldn't shy away from it forever.

"Jeffrey's dead…no! He's _missing! _I…I don't know, Phineas! He was staying with Bill's sister and her boyfriend for a while. Jeffrey was witness to the whole accident and it really traumatized him. I wanted to take care of him but I had the responsibilities of school, work and then caring for my mother. I was so young, just…twenty-one years old! I didn't even know what I was doing with myself yet, but I knew I wanted Jeffrey to be with me at some point."

"I'm sure he would have preferred to stay with you too." Phineas consoled her.

"This week is the anniversary. He's been missing five years! It happened right under his aunt's nose. One minute he was in his bedroom just reading I guess and the next there was this crash at the window and he disappeared! The police searched high and low for him and a body was never recovered. It was insanity! I was starting to lose it myself, but I had to stay strong for my mom; we only had each other really. I wound up taking in his dog, Ralph. Phineas, nobody can explain what happened to Jeffrey. Tom claims he faked his own disappearance and somehow ran away, but Jeffrey wouldn't do that, no matter how depressed he was. After a few years, that was the story that made the news. What I want to know is why those two morons didn't hear all that commotion in the next room? Too busy fighting over their own stupid lives while Jeffrey was being hurt or just fell!"

Tricia doubled over and shook, forcing herself not to lose control. She pushed Phineas from the booth.

"Please, I'm sorry, you've been terrific company, but I have to go! I can't stay here right now."

She rushed to the exit and Phineas chased after her, catching up by her car. He turned her around and she collapsed on his chest, sobbing.

"Every…_every_…year I get like this! I've never shared it with anybody. What kills me is that I feel in my heart that Jeffrey is _not_ dead! I never accepted it and refused to have a headstone made for him. I know he's out there. Oh God, you probably think I'm crazy now."

Phineas swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed her back tenderly. "No, I don't think you're crazy at all. You never got closure and that can really hurt. Listen to me. There's something very important I want to share with you. I'm _not_ who you might think I am. I mean, I'm not just some guest at the hotel. I can't explain it here, but if you'll let me come to your house a little later everything will be revealed."

Tricia pulled away and looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about? What do you mean, _revealed?_ Who are you?"

Phineas held her arms. "My name _is_ Phineas Bogg and I'm _not_ a fireman. That inquiring mind you have was right. I want to tell you everything but it would be better to do it at your home."

Tricia was ready to jump into her car and run away from this stranger. However, her intuition was telling her to trust him. He seemed genuine and sincere. From the expression in his clear blue eyes, what he had to say was of deep importance. She pulled her keys from her bag and maneuvered around to the driver's side.

"Alright, Phineas. You can come over. I'll make dinner. I'll make Jeffrey's favorite meal, chicken Parmesan and spaghetti."

Phineas sighed with relief. "Oh that's great, he'd love it."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! I said _I_ love it, that meal, I mean. I hope you make a lot."

"I tend to over cook when I can. Be there around seven, okay." She dug into her purse and pulled out a small card, she wrote her address on the back.

"I hope you don't get lost, just follow the main road, it's not far from here."

Phineas pocketed the card and patted her hand. "Thank you Tricia, and don't worry. I'm not a maniac or anything. I just want to talk with you. Are you sure you're okay? Can you make it home alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…sometimes those little outbursts come and go. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm a pretty strong gal when I have to be."

Phineas grinned and leaned into the window. "I can see that. I admire that in a woman and I think…you're also very beautiful."

Tricia looked ahead coyly and then caught his eye. "You're pretty beautiful yourself, Phineas. Thank you."

Phineas kissed her cheek, then stepped away from the car. "I'll see you at seven."

**-Oo-**

"Bogg, I can't believe you got that far! We're actually going to her house for dinner?"

"Didn't I say you could always trust me to get things done, Jeff? It wasn't too hard, she was like putty in my hands."

"Oh gee, that sounds like Tricia. She has a big heart and is always falling for some character."

"Hey, give you're aunt some credit there. This time, she's falling for the _right _character."

"What makes you think she's falling for ya?" Jeffrey questioned, putting on his sneakers.

Phineas adjusted his shirt and belt in the mirror and looked at Jeffrey's reflection smugly. "Oh, I can always tell, Jeff. It's in their eyes, their smile, the way their body moves…_uhh_…well ya know, I can just sense it."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes and washed up. "Right, body language. Hey, she has Ralph! I wonder if he'll remember me?"

"I'm sure he will, you haven't aged much and it's still you, animals don't forget scents."

"Oh great, Bogg. He'll probably be barking at _you _all night."

"I'm not worried, we'll just stick him in an upstairs room, and if he acts up, I'll put him in the cellar."

Jeffrey went back to the couch and threw a pillow at him. "Don't you, _dare!_ I'll put you down there again first."

Phineas laughed and finished sprucing himself up for the evening. Jeffrey pretended to choke.

"_Blahh!_ How much of that stuff you gonna put on?"

"I'll have you know this is one of the best colognes of this decade. I know how to pick my scents. I've had women of every century follow me around all day."

"If you say so. Maybe they were trying to convince you to wash it off? Now that I think of it, my aunt always loved Givenchy. Good choice."

"That's great. Are we ready, Jeff?"

"Yeah, I'm just sitting here waiting for you, _stud!_ You know, I found a few articles about me in the newspapers. It's so weird to see my name in print like that. They really think I ran away or was kidnapped. The tabloids ate it up."

"Tricia mentioned to me she kept a scrapbook of all the articles. That woman really loves you Jeffrey. You're her _little bambino._" Phineas pinched his cheek and laughed.

Jeffrey smiled; suddenly shy. _"Oh boy_, she told you that? I haven't been called that since I was six years old."

_"Aww,_ I think it's cute, but even she said you had a _smart _mouth! So there, it's not just me who thinks so."

Phineas playfully shoved him out of the hotel room and they were on their way to the farmhouse.

**-Oo-**

Tricia nervously adjusted the buttons of her silk, beige blouse and straightened her skirt a few times; the clock had just reached seven. Phineas Bogg seemed a man of his word and she really felt the need to have company tonight. The table was all prepared and the meal on warm in the oven. She cooked a lot since he asked her too. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed matches from the junk drawer, and lit up the two long-stem candles on the table. She made sure the lacy tablecloth was straight; everything seemed in working order. The doorbell rang and she jumped.

_"Oh!_ Just a minute!" She adjusted the twist in her hair and made a quick make up check in the mirror beside the front door.

"Mascara not runny, lipstick decent, not too heavy on the icing…pretty natural…I think he likes _natural_ better!" She said softly. She pinched her cheeks and then calmly opened the door.

Phineas stood with a wide smile and held a bottle of champagne and a bouquet. The plan was to have Jeffrey enter in through the back door when the timing was right.

"Hi…_hi_…wow, don't you look lovely." Phineas sighed. He handed her the bouquet to her and she took them gratefully with the wine.

_"Oh,_ this is wonderful! How did you know I love red and white roses and… it's Merlot! Phineas, this is too much!"

"Too much is never enough when you want to impress a lovely lady." He grinned.

She closed the door behind him and ushered him to have a seat at the table. "Oh, thank you. I'll just get a vase. Would you do the honors?"

"Gladly." Phineas popped the cork and poured them both a tall glass while she bustled around the kitchen getting the food prepared. He got up to help her and put on the oven mitts.

"Here, let me take that, you have a seat." He placed the steaming glass pan of chicken in the center of the table. "This is some meal you cooked. Smells great and I can't wait to dig in, but first, I have another surprise, I…"

A loud growling from the top of the stairs cut him off. Ralph came charging at him and Phineas stopped him from crashing into the table. He led him to the living room. Ralph lunged and knocked him onto the couch. Phineas threw up his arms to block his face. It seemed like the dog didn't whether to bite him or lick him.

_"Arrhhh! _Hey Ralph! It's _me!_ Remember me?" _'Of course he remembers me!' _Phineas thought. _'That's why he wants to have me for dinner!'_

Tricia grabbed Ralph's leash to yank him off, but the dog refused to move.

"Ralph! Stop it _now!_ Sit! I said_ sit!_" Ralph shook her off and she tripped, falling next to Phineas. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Yeah Ralph! Come on! _Get down! _Me and dogs don't always get along._"_

Ralph ignored their pleas and pawed and barked at Phineas until they heard a younger voice from the den command him to _'heel' _and '_stay.' _Ralph's ears perked up and he jumped off the couch and ran to his old master with utter joy. Jeffrey hugged his dog and kissed his head. Tricia fell into shock and was about to scream when Phineas covered her mouth and led her to the dining room table.

"I will let go, if you promise you _won't _scream! This is the surprise I had for you, _Jeffrey! _Jeffrey is alive and he and I travel together through time…we're Voyagers."

Phineas slowly removed his hand from her mouth and she looked at them both, wide-eyed and fearful.

_"Voyagers?_ What the heck is that? This can't be happening! _I'm dreaming!_ Phineas, you're late for dinner and I fell asleep on the couch and this is all a dream! I must have left the TV on…" She babbled and paced frantically. "Or, you're not late, I'm just still napping and I have to get up and cook."

Jeffrey approached her and took her hand. "No, Aunt Tricia, it's _not_ a dream. You have to let Phineas and I explain it all to you, but you have to listen carefully and believe us, because there is _no other explanation_. Look at me. I haven't even aged! If I were really missing I would be seventeen now."

Tricia hugged him close and sobbed. "I love you Jeffrey!_ I knew it!_ I knew you were alive somehow!"

Jeffrey brought her to the couch and sat alongside her, holding her hand to prove he was real. Phineas sat on the lazy boy chair opposite them, and stared sympathetically. He passed her a box of tissues from the end table.

"What is happening? _Time travelers?_ I don't understand this."

"Just let us tell you and you will. It will all make sense, I promise." Phineas reassured her.

Within the next half hour the conversation had gravitated toward the table and ate the delicious meal. Jeffrey and Phineas recounted their adventures through the cosmos. Tricia overcame her initial fear and was deeply fascinated. After the dinner plates were cleared she brought out a chocolate cake for dessert.

"Would you boys wait here a moment? I have something to show you." She asked excited.

Phineas cut the cake while she went upstairs. "You know, kid, she's taking this much better than I thought she would. After all the boo-hooing she really calmed down and paid attention. She believes us, and that's what's important."

"She really has no choice, Bogg. You showed her the omni and I'm standing right in front of her. I'm happy she knows the truth."

"Yeah! You know Jeff, I really do like…"

Tricia rushed down the stairs with a black book in her hand, her eyes aglow.

"Phineas! I believe this belongs to you! I knew I recognized your name at the spa, but it didn't come to me until now. You said Ralph ate your guidebook. He hid this in his cushions and I found it when I went over there after Jeffrey disappeared. I took it home, because I knew the police might have taken it as evidence. It's chewed, but there's your name in gold! I've read through this book and I figured it was written by some modern day Nostradamus or something. It's such a Jeffrey-type book, I assumed he found it at an old book shop. I didn't want to believe it, even though I saw some of these things happening through the years. I couldn't get rid of it, I felt that somehow this was the connection to Jeffrey and I was right! _It's all true!_ My Jeffy's alive and you _are _time travelers!"

Tricia tossed the book on the table and leaped into Phineas' arms. "You've protected Jeff all these years and took care of him! I can't thank you enough! I don't even know how to begin to thank…_Mmmph!_"

Phineas silenced her with a passionate kiss. Jeffrey looked on, but not surprised in the least. Tricia slid from his arms and smiled.

"Well, it's a start, huh?"

"We can discuss _that_ later."

Tricia ran to Jeffrey and they spun around in a big hug. "I feel like a new woman! Who needs a spa? This is the best news I will ever have in my whole life, Jeffrey!"

Jeffrey started to cry for her, realizing all the pain she suffered with losing everyone dear to her in a short span of time. He looked at Phineas with a sudden joy. Tricia stood back flushed with excitement.

"Please tell me you're not leaving now! I just got to see you. We have to catch up. We can do so many things! I have vacation time owed to me and I'm gonna take it! _Please_ Phineas, _please stay_! Goodness knows I have the rooms here!"

Jeffrey pleaded with him too. "Come on, Bogg! This is our vacation. I wanna spend time with her. _Please!"_

"Hey kid, you don't have to twist my arm! I think that's a great idea!"

_"Alright!_"

Tricia went to the kitchen to get cake plates.

"Jeff, I think I'm really starting to fall…"

Jeffrey nudged him. "Don't even say it, Romeo!"

Phineas looked down at him. "Back to _Romeo, _huh_?_ What happened to Cyrano?"

Jeffrey looked up confused. "Cyrano? Why would I call you that? He's a poet with a huge nose that never got the girl. Romeo is more like it."

Phineas laughed. "Okay, fine. But remember, there are other lovers in history, Jeff. You'll learn."

"Right, and you're one of them, probably the inspiration for them all! _So_, what _were_ you going to say?"

Phineas stared after Tricia with a tender feeling in his heart. Although she had learned Jeffrey was alive, she was still alone. He started to imagine the possibilities of his own future, a future that would not have come to pass without Jeffrey's intervention and the beautiful Aurora Borealis. He walked to the window and pushed the curtains aside with a long glimpse upward.

"Never mind, Jeff. _When_ it happens, you'll be the first to know about it!"

Outside, the stars twinkled, and wisps of colors radiated in the sky, finally disappearing with the wind.

**THE END.**

*****From my short humorous story: A Voyager's Vignette: Later has come!**  
**


End file.
